


The Hunt

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: a girls night gathering





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Rain pelted the small house on Spinners End. Hermione set four goblets on the coffee table and made sure the low riding chairs were about. Her three friends were due any moment and as always she was excited. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Pansy Parkinson met the fist and third Saturday of every month at Hermione’s cozy house. This girl time was something she treasured and something the girls needed in their lives. 

Each time they gathered they did nothing but snack, drink, and talk and occasionally smoke. It was a time to vent or scream. It was something Ginny understood personally since her own brothers met once a month for billiards and drinking. It was something she was never invited to, but since she began going to Hermione’s, she knew now that the boys just needed some boy time. 

Hermione had settled into a nice life and the friendships she had developed with the three other girls were priceless to her. She wouldn’t trade it for anything.

A knock on the door brought Hermione’s attention away from the kitchen. Placing finger snacks on the counter, she opened and let Ginny in. “Hey love.” She said hugging the redhead. 

“Oh Merlin, it’s cold out there.” She said charming her cloak and shoes dry. 

“You’d think growing up in England you’d be used to it Gin.” Hermione said taking the bag she held. The two girls shared a laugh as they went to the kitchen. 

“Pansy and Luna haven’t arrived yet?” She asked taking wine from the bag.

“Not yet, they’re on the way though.” Hermione stared arranging finger snacks on trays. Thy never used plates, just took what they wanted. Another knock sounded. “Ginny would you mind?” She asked. 

“Sure.” Ginny opened the door and hugged Luna. “Oi Luna, give me that.” 

“Thanks Ginny.” Luna handed the bowl over to Ginny, who took it to kitchen, while Luna dried off. “Hello Hermione.” She said coming into the kitchen. 

“Luna, have you decided to write about the Ministry?” Hermione asked her , taking trays into the front room. 

“Yes, I will. I’m not sure how much fun it will be, but I think I have an angle nobody else will try.” Luna said carrying her bowl of dip and crisps into the front. 

Ginny was opening the wine and pouring. “Ah, Hermione, my favorite chair.” She said with exaggerated ecstasy as she sank into it. Luna settled into her own, as a knock sounded. 

“The final participant.” Hermione said as Pansy entered. Pansy hugged the girl and took off her cloak. “Ladies, she brought tarts!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Pansy you’re a goddess walking.” Ginny called out. 

Pansy sat in her chair laughing. “You only say that when I bring dessert.” The ladies, sitting cross legged on the low chairs, gathered about the coffee table and began selecting pieces. 

“Which reminds me, all those in favor of Pansy bring desert from now on?” All three ladies raised their hands. 

“Ok my dears, I acquiesce.” Pansy said holding up her hands. 

The four ladies began snacking and drinking. On the nights they met, they always ate a light lunch so they would have room for the non nutritional food they consumed with relish. The drinking caused a euphoria that was expected on these nights. 

“I’m going to have to diet the rest of the month now Pansy.” Ginny said, finishing a tart. 

“You don’t have to eat them you know.” Pansy suggested. Ginny rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment.

“When are you starting the new article Luna.” Hermione asked. 

“Next week. The ministry wants the new renovations of the law enforcement division reported. Even the changes to Azkaban need to be reported but no one will do that, so of course I’m going to try. They are going to put wizards in charge of admitting and releasing. Dementors will still be in charge of inmates though, but I want to know about the admin process.”

“That would be great,” Hermione agreed, “Rita Skeeter won’t set foot near the prison. It would be something no other paper is doing.” 

“Greg is supposed to be sent there, you could talk to him.” Pansy suggested. 

“Really? Maybe I could interview him.” She said. “What about you, has the ministry talked to you about advertising the changes?” 

“Not really,” Pansy said, “I think they are counting on the press doing all work so they don’t have pay for advertising.” 

Ginny started laughing. “That’s the ministry for you.” 

Pansy took a drink. “Tight bastards.”

“Hey Gin,” Luna asked, “have you thought about what you want to do now?” Luna was curious as to what Ginny would do with her time, now that she was not only divorced but rich because of the settlement. 

“I have no clue. I don’t know if I want to find a career or anything, I’ve gotten used to my time being my own.” 

“I know what you mean,” Hermione said, “that’s why I chose potions to go into. The time is all my own, I don’t work for anyone else.” 

“I like that feeling too, when I bought my own advertisers license, I was able to work per case and not for any company. It‘s nice to be able to pick and choose what I do.” 

“I own the Quibbler so I work for myself.” Luna said. “Everyone else can fuck off.” The girls let out laughs of every kind. Swearing coming from Luna’s sweat disposition was always hilarious. 

When the laughter died down, Ginny spoke again. “I guess I just need something to do with my free time.”

“You need a lover.” Pansy said, raising her eyebrows repeatedly. 

“I don’t want a relationship Pansy, I only been divorced 5 months, even though I had no marriage for a year. I have no need of ties again.” Ginny said. 

“I’m not talking about a relationship or ties,” Pansy corrected, “I’m talking about a lover. Someone you meet once a week or so to scratch the itch.” 

“Are you itching Gin?” Luna asked with a giggle. “I’m sure Hermione has a potion for that.” Ginny threw a napkin at her while the others laughed. 

“Have you been itching Luna?” Gin asked, while the others continued to laugh. 

“Everyone knows I’m itching.” She admitted. Hermione had taken all she could and was now laying on the floor laughing. Pansy had her head on the coffee table. 

“We'll do something about it Luna.” Ginny said laughing as well. “Alright then aright, Luna lovey,” she paused to laugh at Luna’s expression. The blond was giving her full attention. Ginny continued. “If you could have a man to meet every once in a while, who would you choose?”

“Ah Gin, he wouldn’t go for me.” Luna said taking a drink. Hermione sat up. 

“To hell with what he may or may not do. If you had your way, if everything in the cosmos aligned to your specifications, who would be your ideal lover.” 

“Everything in the cosmos?” Ginny asked turning red from laughing.

“Shut it Gin, Luna?” Luna was looking from girl to girl. “This won’t go anywhere Luna, come on.” Hermione urged. 

The three girls looked closely and waited. Luna gave in. “Gregory Goyle.” 

“WHAT?!” Ginny shouted.

“REALLY?!” Hermione cried.

“GREG?!” Pansy shot out. 

Luna nodded. “Yes.” 

“And how long have you been thinking about Mr. Goyle?” Ginny asked with the others paying close attention. 

“Since the end of Hogwarts. He turned into such a man. He started getting interested in security and began taking those dueling classes, and started working out, and he‘s a master of hand to hand combat. He came into his own.” 

Pansy was speechless. “You fancy him don’t you.” She blurted out. “It’s not just a sex thing like you’d shag him, you have a thing for Greg.” Luna blushed and looked at her wine again. 

“Well Pansy what about you?” Ginny asked wanting to take the embarrassment away from Luna. 

“Your bother.” Pansy said, without any hesitation. 

“Which one.” Ginny asked. “There are six, but I’d only recommend four of them.” Hermione laughed as she leaned forward wanting to know which Weasley got Pansy hot and bothered. 

“Ronald.” Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing, Luna was just looking at her with her trademark serene smile. 

“Are you shitting me?” Ginny asked. 

“No I’m not, that man floods my pussy.” Hermione was once again on the floor holding her side. 

“He floods your pussy?” Ginny asked, making sure she heard what she heard correctly. 

“Yes he does. Those eyes, his smile, those arms of his and don’t get me started on his bum… ah, I need a drink.” She said downing her drink and refilling the goblet. “Alright Hermione, your turn. Me and Luna went.” 

Hermione sat up trying to control her laughing. “Alright, alright, you two did, so I guess I can. Severus Snape.” 

Pansy spit out her wine, Luna dropped her head in her hands and Ginny was simply staring at her in shock. “Hermione,” Ginny started, “you have to explain this because I’m not understanding it one bit.” 

“What, that I could be attracted to a man that much older then me?” She asked. 

“No, that you could be attracted to a man that as bastardish as him.” Ginny said. 

“He’s not that bastardish. He used to have chats with us in Slytherin common room all the time, but then again he was our head of house, so we were the only ones who saw that part of him.” Pansy said. 

“Alright, but we didn’t see it, so what’s the attraction?” Ginny asked. 

“Actually it’s how he brews.” She said. All three girls were looking confused now. Ginny held out a hand for her to continue. “Well, if you think about it, how a man brews a potion is a lot like how he fucks. Take Harry for instance, he can go through the motions that the book calls for but doesn’t quite understand what he’s supposed to do or what he‘s being asked to do.” The girls nodded. “Ron rushes through steps, doesn’t pay attention to what he’s supposed to pay attention to, and then gets confused when it doesn’t come out the way it supposed to.” The girls laughed and looked at Pansy. 

“I can change that.” She said nodding with a determined look. 

“Well he’s grown, so maybe he’s learned patience.” She said then continued. “Neville tries to make a potion work and always makes a strong effort even though he gets nervous, so he needs a woman who’s slow and patient.” Ginny had to admit it made sense.

“So with regards to Snape?” She prompted. 

“Snape, is a master of the art, he feels a passion for it and a need to prefect his brews. He always uses fresh brews and nothing substandard. He knows just what ingredients to add to make it more potent, he knows how long to stir and what temperature to heat, and his finished product is always perfect.”

All three girls were silent and watching her. “I never saw it that way before.” Luna said quietly. 

They all nodded and took a drink. “Alright Gin, you’re the last one.” 

Ginny took a drink and drew her courage. “Lucius Malfoy.” 

The laughter started again. “Alright why?” Pansy asked. 

“It’s the hair. I’d love to see that hair covered in sweat and swinging back and forth above me.” She said without pausing for a breathe. After three seconds of silence, Hermione spoke. 

“I’d like to see that as well.” They all started laughing again. “Although Gin, you should try to have a go at Lucius, he’s perfect for you.” 

“Come off it Hermione.” She said taking a drink. 

“She right Gin,” Pansy added, “Lucius is a widower so he’s not interested in a relationship, but I heard from Draco that he’s having hard time finding a woman to spend time with who doesn’t want to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. He doesn’t like going to prostitutes so he’s lonely.” 

“Ginny, you should,” Luna joined in the pressure, “you both need someone every now and then, why not.” Then Luna’s eyes went wide. “Your divorce settlement!” You could talk to him about investing. You said yourself that you were thinking of doing something with all that money.” 

“She’s got a point Gin.” Pansy said. 

“Lucius Malfoy wouldn’t have anything to do with me.” 

“Ginny let me tell you something,” Pansy said facing the girl, “no man of his age is going to turn away the attentions of a twenty five year old lady who wants to fuck him. Trust me on this one.” 

“Fuck alt,” Hermione said filling her glass. She had a tendency to be a little more relaxed with her language when she drank. “We can all do this. I mean we can really do this.” 

“What are you going on about Hermione?” Gin asked. 

“All of us can get what we want. Pansy, Ron has a new broom design coming out, you could do the adverts, he’s the one who picks who gets the case.” Pansy raised her eyes. “Luna, you are starting the whole article process and Greg is going to be a guard at the prison, interview him, just like you suggested yourself.” Luna gave a thoughtful look. “Gin, talk to Lucius about investing some of your settlement.” 

“And what about you?” Pansy asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“I’m researching a new potion, I’ll ask Severus to consult.” 

“I guess its plausible.” Ginny ventured. 

“Fuck plausible!” Hermione threw up, causing all girls to jump slightly in their seats. “Its more then plausible, there is nothing stopping us but our own chicken-shit fears.” 

The girls remained silent for several minutes. “You think we can do this?” Luna asked her. 

“Ladies, we are strong women who are in control,” Hermione stood up and looked down at all three girls, “there is no way we cannot gain the lovers we want. We are sexy, we are all unattached and we are all passionate women. Severus, Lucius, Greg and Ron, will fall prey to our feminine wiles and seduction. We will not back idly dreaming of them at night while masturbating!” The girls let out peals of laughter at her dramatic, yet filthy motivational speech. “We want them girls and we will have them, won’t we?” She lifted her glass. 

“YES!” the girls yelled, caught up in Hermione’s moment of power.

“There is nothing stopping us! We can and will seduce our men, wont we?!” She yelled louder standing on her couch.

Pansy took her glass and stood. “Yes we will!” She said just as loudly, standing on the couch next to Hermione. 

“Yes!” Luna said climbing on the furniture too. She had to hold on to Pansy to keep her balance.

“Oh, what the fuck.” Ginny said, taking the time to get her stance with dignity. 

Hermione lifted her glass. “To strong women taking control.” 

Pansy lifted hers. “To the weakness of targeted males.” 

Luna lifted hers. “To a plan well constructed.” 

All three looked at Ginny, who had the most notoriously sexual sense of humor. She held out her glass and the other three followed suit, waiting. After the clinks of goblets, Ginny spoke. “To a really great fuck.” Laughter echoed the house as all four girls drank to the success of the hunt, while trying to keep their balance.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the attempts of Ginny and Hermione  


* * *

Ginny had written to Lucius two days after the girls night. She was looking to do something with her settlement, and he was the foremost master on good investment opportunities. 

He agreed to meet with her for tea, to discuss what she might want to do. Ginny was nervous. She had no idea how to approach Lucius regarding anything intimate. What if he laughed in her face and kicked her out? She could handle a lot, she didn’t know about that. 

She entered Malfoy manor with her head held high. “Mrs. Petrov, good afternoon.” Lucius said, holding out a hand. She took it and allowed a moment to feel the soft skin.

“Mrs. Weasley, I’ve gone back to my maiden name, but please call me Ginny.” She took the seat he offered. “I appreciate your seeing me Mr. Malfoy.” 

“Lucius.” He had tea ready and offered her a cup. “So how much were you thinking of investing?” He asked. 

“Well, my settlement gave me fifteen million galleons, I was thinking of investing three or four, that way if it goes all to cock I’m not forced to move back home.” 

He smiled and gave a chuckle. “Yes, there is nothing more degrading then having to move back home.” She smiled at him. “Well I have a few ideas, you could always invest in the ministry, but if you do, you’ll be paying for things like meeting room chairs and banquets. However it is steady, just slow.” 

She nodded. “I was hoping for something different. No offense to the ministry, but I think I’d like to stay out of it. The mistakes they make would keep me up at night all to often.” 

He nodded. “Then there is always private enterprise. Things like Miss Granger’s potions distribution. But then again private owners don’t like to take on investors, because they have to share profit.” She nodded. “There is also the option of going into mass distribution. Things like publishing, or entertainment. I have several deals in nightclubs and bars, and I make a good increase from them. I’m also involved in publishing company.” 

“Publishing?” She asked. 

“How many books does Miss Granger purchase on a regular basis?” Ginny smiled in answer. “And how many young ladies had romance novels in your Hogwarts years?” 

Ginny giggled. “My mother still buys them.” He gave her a knowing look. 

“I know Flourish and Blotts is looking for someone to help them expand the store. It will take more then they thought for the ideas they have in mind. To implement them it will take an outside funder.”

“I will look into that. If you hear of anything else you would also consider, will you owl me?” She asked. 

“Yes of course. On a separate note, I was sad to hear that your marriage failed.” Ginny set her tea down. “I hope you are doing well now.” 

“Yes well, things sometimes end up that way. There is nothing we can do but move on. I’m fine now.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He said with a smile, setting down his own tea.

“I think the loneliness is the hardest to deal with,” Ginny admitted, “I’m used to having someone there and all of a sudden that someone is gone. It’s hard to be alone. How did you deal with it, if its not to intrusive of me to ask.” 

“To be honest I’m still dealing with it.” He had a slight faraway look in his eyes.

“You know Lucius, we could help each other.” She said, deciding to go for the goal. After what she had gone through in life she didn’t believe in playing games. 

“What do you mean?” He asked her. 

“We are both lonely people. I’m not looking for anything serious, I doubt you are either. There’s no reason why we can’t help alleviate the solitude that we feel.” She spoke calmly and got right to the point.

Lucius’s eyes widened slightly then narrowed. “Mrs. Weasley, are you suggesting what I think you are?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, I am.” Ginny gave him a gentle smile. Lucius looked around his room and then back at her. Ginny saw the confusion in his eyes. “Lucius,” she said standing, “I know what I have done is a little forward, but it does make sense if you think about it.” Fastening her cloak she faced him as he stood. “You think on it and owl me, when you feel comfortable.” Lucius still had not said anything. 

Before she left Ginny stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She was delighted to find him lowering his head so she could reach. When she left, he stood still for several minutes, wondering what to do.

 

 

At Spinner’s End the next day, Hermione paid a visit to one of her neighbors. Severus lived on the opposite end of the street, and several times to two had met for lunch or drinks. Hermione stopping by for a consult was not uncommon. Tonight however she would be a bit more daring. 

With parchments in hand she knocked on his door. “Hermione, good evening.” Severus said stepping aside. Since her graduation from Hogwarts and obtaining her potions mastery she and Severus had met several times at conventions, potions events and parties. It gave her a chance to meet others in her field and communicate the latest news. She was also a member of several clubs and groups that he was involved with. They had long developed a healthy respect for each other and as a result of the years gone by, often consulted each other on projects. It was even Severus who mentioned the house on Spinner’s End that had gone up for sale.

“Hello Severus.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. It took a few years for him to become comfortable with that closeness, but he eventually he had. 

“To what do I owe the honor?” 

“I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something I’m starting. I think an accomplished occulumensist would be valuable.” 

Severus raised his eyes. “Potionry and occlumency together? You have my attention.” He closed the door while she moved to the all too familiar table neck to his desk. Severus always had parchments or books on it that wouldn’t fit on his desk. It was cleared off tonight, so she spread out the parchments she was carrying. “Vodka?” He asked, pouring a drink. 

“Yes, please.” She said. He poured another and walked over to her. She sipped her drink as Severus glanced over her paperwork. He looked and her and furled his brow. She merely smiled and drank. Severus shuffled the parchments around. 

“This is going to be a challenge. If I’m not mistaken, you are creating a potion to link minds.”

“In a way, yes.” She confirmed, sitting next him and setting her glass down.

“In what way then?” He said facing her. It was common body language for Severus to give his full attention to something he was interested in. He was watching her intently waiting for her response. 

“I’m trying to focus on intimate situations.” She said. He raised an eyebrow.

“Intimate situations?” He was wondering at this point if she was joking or serious.

“Yes, you see Severus, women can be a bit withdrawn when it comes to sexual situations. They don’t outright ask for what they want or say when they aren’t satisfied.” Severus nodded, he knew about that well enough. “That problem can be intensified when a woman is particularly shy or has had emotional issues with prior partners.” 

“Of course.” He said, wanting her to get to the point. 

“A woman wishes for certain things, but maybe she was brought up to think she shouldn’t say sexual things or maybe she was with a man before who made her feel like a whore or maybe she’s a virgin and is nervous. For any number of things, this lack of communication always makes for unsatisfying sex.” 

“So you are creating a potion to help couples? Legitimacy during sex can do that.” 

“Yes but you have to stop and cast the spell and stay focused. He nodded not understanding. Sex sometimes can be uninhibited and letting your body take over. When you are focusing on certain things, you can block out feelings and reactions. Not to mention having to guard certain thoughts or memories from your partner. It would be horrible to be intimate with someone while trying to block out that bedwetting episode from your childhood.” 

Severus rubbed his eyes. “Yes I see the point. So this potion is aimed at what?”

“I plan to brew it to be taken in pairs. When taken it will allow each partner to feel the emotions and desires of the other. Reactions of the body and the longing felt by each other. There won’t be images or memories to guard or hide. They wont have to focus or concentrate, they would only have to feel and respond.” 

“So if a man is doing something, he will be able to feel whether or not his lady is enjoying it or if she is disgusted by it.” 

“In theory yes. It will also let him feel her longing, if she’s desiring a certain need he will feel it. She will be able to feel what he wants and needs as well. They will feel the desire of their partner and will be able to satisfy each other without the awkwardness of having to ask. With this they might be able to have some enlightening pillow talk.” She said with a wink. 

“Interesting.” He said. “There are many ingredients that can be used with regards to occulmency.” He ventured. 

“Yes, I thought maybe you might be convinced to help me formulate it, and of course brew it.” 

“Of course, this is a unique prospect.” 

“And eventually test it.” She added as he looked down at the parchments again. Severus froze and looked at her beside him. 

“I beg your pardon?” He said softly. 

“It will need to be tested you know. If we cannot find a suitable couple to test something this intimate then it goes without saying that we would have to test it ourselves.” She said. 

Her logic was founded. He had to test several potions himself when he could find subjects. Lab animals wouldn’t work in this case and they would have to find a couple. A couple who would be telling them what they were thinking and feeling and of course Severus and Hermione had to be there to observe and ask questions. Not too many couples were wiling to go to those lengths even if they would be paid. 

“Yes, I again see your point.” He faced her and crossed his arms over his chest. “Surely you would wish to test this with someone else. I can always take the notes.” 

“Yes, but someone as gifted in both potionry and occulmency would be able to understand just what this potion should be doing.” She said, taking a step forward. 

What was she doing? “And having sex with your teacher doesn’t bother you?” He asked. 

She took another step forward. “No Severus, it doesn’t,” she smiled up at him, “and for the record you are no longer my teacher.” 

Severus looked around the room. He had experienced women coming on to him before, but they were usually his own age and had heard about his talents. They usually desired a one nighter which he had no problems with. But Hermione was twenty six or, was she twenty seven now? Either way, he was twice her age he had taught her at one point. This was new. 

“Severus, I can see this might be something you would think about.” He looked down at her and just stared. “These,” she said gesturing to the parchments, “are copies so I will leave them with you to look at with more detail. If you wish to work with me in this let me know.” 

He could do nothing but nod after a moment. She stepped back and moved to the door. When he opened it and stepped out she turned and he lowered his face thinking she would give him her traditional kiss on the cheek. Instead she kissed him full on the mouth. Nothing deep or heated, he was too shocked for that. 

With a smile she left him wide eyed and standing in his door as she went home. Hermione was certain he would owl her or come by her house. Aside from uncomplicated sex, it was a chance to take part in the formulation of a new potion that focused on a mental link. 

Severus himself was thinking along those lines. This potion had the makings to do very well. Couples having communications problems admitted to being able to talk more easily when the most intimate parts of their relationship worked. If they could communicate well during sex, then they could communicate well during other situations. While sex wasn’t everything, bad sex caused a lot of troubles. 

He was unsure though, of having sex with a former student. Hermione was much younger then any woman he’d been with. Severus downed his vodka feeling the burn down his throat. They would simply have to find a couple. If anything, Severus would go to a brothel and pay a woman and man to be subjects. They were not shy about sharing the effects of the potion. 

Severus spent the rest of the evening reading her notes, then went to bed. For the first time in years had to wank off to fall asleep.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: the attempts of Luna and Pansy  


* * *

Luna Lovegood had passed the search at the prison and had turned over personal effects with the exception of her notepad and quill. Her wand, cloak and purse were left at the front. She was escorted through a series of halls and led to the wardens office. A burly bearded man sat behind the desk. 

“Miss Lovegood is it?” He said standing and offering a hand. 

Luna nodded. “Yes Mr. Gable, thank you for seeing me.” She took a seat. 

“I hadn’t thought anyone would be reporting on the prison itself. Most journalists are staying with the Ministry.” 

“Yes I know, that’s why I am here. This is a part of the law enforcement process and the changes affect the prison as well don’t they?” 

“They, do indeed, there have been many including my being posted here. However as the warden now, I have many things to go over and catalogue, I won’t be much help to you as my time is limited until I get things settled.” 

“I understand and I had an idea on a solution.” He leaned forward on his desk. “I heard from a friend that Gregory Goyle would be posted here.” He nodded. “Mr. Goyle and I attended Hogwarts together. I was hoping to be able to interview him and perhaps even go through the admitting process at one point.” 

Mr. Gable thought for a moment. “Well I can let you interview him and observe, as far as admitting, we need to make sure the new procedures are out into place before we can allow that. It may take a few weeks.” 

“I understand Mr. Gable and figured as much, so I can do my reporting in a series of articles.” 

“I must say Miss Lovegood, it is a joy to see that at least one reporter is brave enough to want to tell the story of how things change here.” 

“Enough of a joy to allow me and only me to report?” She asked with a feminine tilt of her head. Mr. Gable let out a huge belly laugh. 

The door opened allowing Greg and another man to walk in. “Ah Mr. Goyle, I’m sure you remember Miss Lovegood.” Luna stood. 

“Yes I do, how are you Luna.” He said giving her a small smile. 

“I’m good than you.” She returned and shook the other man’s hand, who she learned was Fred Dolinksy.”

“Miss Lovegood here is one of the reporters covering the new Ministry changes. She going to report on the changes in the prison.” 

Fred’s eyebrows raised. “You’re the first. Everyone else is getting information from other sources or just taking the word from the ministry itself.” 

“Yes I know, I’m hoping I’ll get an angle no one else is getting.” She said. 

“Mr. Goyle,” Gable said standing, “since you and Miss Lovegood here are acquainted, she can speak with you and observe the happenings here. When things are set she can see the admission steps.” Greg nodded. 

Mr. Gable was called away and left Greg to escort her to the front to get her belongings. 

“You’re brave to be here. Most people are afraid of the dementor’s affects.” He said walking her to the gate. 

“Yes well, the story needs to be told. The ministry can only say what happens, they don’t come here on a regular basis enough to show the effects on the process and the day to day situations that come up.” 

“True, are you sure you want to do this?” She nodded. “Alright then. I take up my regular post on Friday. You can come then and follow a whole day if you want.” 

“That would be wonderful.” She said. When she got to the gate and stepped out she turned to Greg. While Hermione and Ginny had decided to ask outright for what they want, Luna decided not to. She wasn’t that outspoken when it came to physicality despite her odd tendencies. She decided to leave him with a kiss. 

As she faced him, she rose up and kissed him on the lips. Greg was a bit taken back and when she pulled away a few moments later and smiled, he simply stared. When she winked and vanished, he was even more confused. What the hell did she kiss him for? The confusion stayed with him the rest of the day. Maybe it was nothing. Girls kissed friends all the time right? Maybe he was misreading the whole thing. Yes, that was it. 

 

Pansy Parkinson walked with purpose to the home of Ron Weasley. It was a fairly spacious size house for a bachelor. Ginny had told her where to find him. Ron designed broomsticks for a living and had made quite a lot of money doing it. He was also wise with the investments and was able to turn a minor investment into a huge profit. He was now able to focus on the designs he wanted to do, taking as long as he wanted since money was no longer a concern. He also was able to set his own standards with regards to how his designs were marketed and in what venue. 

He was in fact surprised to see Pansy at his door. He knew Ginny was friends with her as well as Hermione and Luna. He had no clue as to why she was here. 

“Pansy? Is something wrong?” Pansy gave him a smile. Ron worked and designed out of his home, turning one of the spare rooms into an office with his materials and desks. When he greeted Pansy he was in jeans and a white t shirt, barefoot and holding a cigarette. 

“Nothing is wrong Ron, I was just hoping to speak with you.” She said with all formality. Ron merely raised his eyebrows and stepped aside. His home was neat and ordered, but Pansy knew it was due to the house elf that Ron brought in. Hermione had objected but fell silent when she heard Ron was paying the creature. Although Pansy wouldn’t call a knut a month payment, but the elf refused to take more. 

“Coffee or tea?” He asked. 

“No thank you.” She sat and faced him leaning forward in her chair. “I’ve actually come to put in a bid.” She said with a brilliant smile. 

“A bid? For what?” He asked. 

“To advertise your new design.” She said. Ron nodded. 

“I’ve received about six as it is, what can you do differently?” He asked. He was giving her his focused look. Ron was all business now and when it came to marketing his brooms he was serious. 

“I’m sure you have gotten the typical responses, adverts and displays at Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley,” he nodded, “but from what I hear your broom is constructed with Quidditch in mind. The speed and easy maneuverability being the key points.” Again he nodded. “I can make sure your broom has prominent placement in Quidditch Weekly and in Fosters Supplies and Care.” Ron lifted his eyebrows. 

“Those are interview magazines and mail orders.” He said. 

“Yes, I also have a friend who works close to the editor. Focusing your design on players as well as fans allows you to broaden the target audience. Fans can be a big audience, but actual players look through those magazines religiously. Players themselves put a lot of research into a broom before they buy. If players buy the broom, naturally fans will want to copy them. The players will be another form of advertising in their own right.” 

Ron sat thinking, his expression unchanged but Pansy knew he was concentrating. “My manufacturers tell me that advertising in periodicals like those are exclusive to Quidditch suppliers. I’m not a supplier.” 

“It’s commonplace, but not as a rule. If you know the right people you can get away with anything. You said so yourself, you had Quidditch in mind when you designed the broom didn’t you?” He nodded. “Anything targeting the sport can be put in the magazines, it just has to be done the right way, and I can do that.” 

“Give me some ideas and we can talk.” He said. This was common, he was asking for a rough draft of the adverts she would design. 

“Do you have a model I could see?” She asked. He rose and she followed him to his office. 

The house elf obviously left this room untouched. There were parchments scattered in piles on the desk, table and even the floor. Empty ink bottles and quills were all over the place, some broken. 

He pulled a broom from a shelf on the wall and laid it across the table on top of the blanket of parchments. Pansy looked at it. While she wasn’t a Quidditch player, she made it a point to know about broomsticks so she could market them better. She had a case not to long ago but that one was geared more toward children. 

For the next ten minutes she asked Ron about the finer points of his model. Ron answered her questions and then walked her to the door. I’ll have some sketches and rough drafts for you in a few days. 

“Ok, I’ll see you then.” He said, holding the door open. Without any warning she rose up and kissed him. It wasn’t quick, and it took Ron by surprise. She held her lips over his, caressing his lips. It was her intention to give him something to keep in his mind before she made her real desires known. While she wasn’t as brave and Ginny and Hermione, she planned to do a little more then simply flirt. The kiss was the first step. With a gentle tug on his lower lip she pulled away and gave him a wink. But before he could react, she pulled away and apparated. He stood there for a moment then slowly shut the door.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: invitations and refusals  


* * *

All four ladies had planted the first kiss. Each in a different way, but they had all kissed their desired gentlemen. Step one if the plan had been carried out. Step two came from Luna. As an editor she was given information to push and announce before any one else. The charity event that the ministry was holding was known to her for some time. 

All the girls decided to invite the men to the event that was raising money for several orphanages throughout England. The ladies then embarked on asking the men to attend with them. They had high hopes for this evening, hoping it would lead to intimacy. 

Ginny walked up to Malfoy Manor again. She was escorted to the study by a house elf. “Lucius, how are you?” She said smiling. Lucius stood and approached her. There had been no mention of her proposition to him, and it seemed as if she was allowing him time to consider. 

“Ginny, I’m good thank you.” He stopped before her. 

“I wanted to thank you for the investment advice, I’m still in the discussion phase with Flourish and Blotts but it looks good, and that plan for the land in Scotland is moving along nicely.” She said. 

“I’m glad.” He smiled but Ginny noticed he had made not attempt to get closer. 

“Lucius I came here to ask you something.” He breathed in, showing a nervousness she had never seen in him before. “I was wondering if you would attended the charity event for the ministry with me?” She said firmly. Beating around the bush or romanticizing anything wasn’t her style. 

Lucius looked at her with soft eyes, then he looked away. He seemed upset, and Ginny wondered if something had happened to him. 

“Ginny, may I be honest?” He asked quietly.

“Always.” She said with concern. 

“I find you very attractive and a lovely lady,” she smiled, “but you are my sons age, and I can’t overlook that. I’m sorry.” His voice was almost a whisper by this point. 

“I see.” She showed her sadness. She was upset, but there was nothing at this point that she could do about it. If she was going to get her man she needed outside reinforcements. She need to talk to the girls at the get together the tomorrow night. “I’m sorry I bothered you about it Lucius. Thank you for seeing me.” He had trouble looking at her, so she decided not to draw out his discomfort. She slowly turned and left the manor quietly. 

 

 

Severus couldn’t get the kiss out of his mind, and it returned to his thoughts in full force when Hermione showed up at his house every time after that day. She hadn’t pushed any more contact when they met before going over details of the potion. He assumed she was here to discuss something more. 

“Severus, I’m not here about the potion?” She said, halting his walk to the lab where her notes were kept. 

“No?” He said turning around. “Then why are you here?”

“I actually came to ask you out.” She said with a grin. He lifted an eyebrow. “The charity dinner and ball the ministry is holding. Would you like to go with me?” She fell silent waiting. 

Severus looked around and began pacing, every now and then lifting his gaze to hers and then looking away. He was not as controlled and it made Hermione nervous. 

“Hermione,” he said looking her square in the face, “I used to be your professor.” 

“I’m well aware of that Severus. You were a brilliant teacher.” 

Severus looked as if she had missed the point. “Hermione, it doesn’t feel right, seeing a former student in this manner.” 

Hermione took a step forward. “Severus we are both adults. Besides how will we test the potion with this uncomfortable feeling of yours.” She asked. 

“We will pay a couple, prostitutes who can talk with ease about the potion and it’s effects. They can say without bias if the potions works.” Hermione was quiet. He had thought this out carefully. 

“Well then, I guess you have said what you have to. I’ll leave you alone then. I will see you in a few days for the next meeting on the research.” Severus watched her leave his home in silence. He felt badly. Hermione was a beautiful woman and wanted him, she had made that clear, but he couldn’t get the image of her in her Hogwarts uniform out of his head. It wasn’t until he was alone that he realized she left with giving him her traditional kiss. It hurt a little. 

 

 

Luna had been to see Greg in his office and at his post several time. Her article on the prison had gotten several good reviews and letters. She had been the only journalist who had the guts to venture to the compound and it was well received. The warden had laughed at her suggestion to give her exclusiveness, but she was touched when he actually denied three reporters who asked for interviews. He made up something about there being only enough time and men to escort one reporter at a time. By the time Luna was done reporting, the others would only be giving information she had already published.

She was getting frustrated however. She had kicked up the flirtation but Greg had seemed oblivious to it. Maybe she wasn’t that versed in flirtation or maybe Greg just wasn’t aware of the typical female behavior. Either way she had to do the obvious this time and outright ask him to the charity event. 

“Greg, do you have a moment before I leave?” She asked when she had her cloak and notes. She had used this time to go step by step through the admitting process when inmates were brought in. She planned an in depth article about it. 

“Sure? Did you forget some questions?” He asked moving over to her. 

“No I actually wanted to ask you something else.” She said giving him a small smile. “I was wondering if you were attending the ministry’s charity ball and dinner?”

“I hadn’t thought about it. It’s usually something the ministry officials need to be seen at, someone like me won’t make that much of an impact. Why? Are you going?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Yes, in fact I was hoping you would go with me.” She said watching his eyes. 

“Is that an event you need a date for though?” He asked. Luna almost laughed. Was he being serious? 

“Yes it is Greg.” She said hoping he’d understand. 

“Oh ok, well if you can’t find a date then I’ll go with you.” He told her. Luna simply stared at him. Did she hear him right? Greg heard his name called from inside. “Well I have to get back. If you don’t find a date let me know, I’ll go with you if you want.” Luna only nodded. 

When he went back inside she stood there for a moment and then laughed. She laughed out loud until she got it out of her system. She needed the girls night tomorrow. She had no idea what to do, what to think or how to proceed. 

 

 

Pansy walked with confidence to Ron’s house. She had sent her sketches and preliminary adverts to him a few days ago. He had plenty of time to review them. 

“Pansy come in. Would you like some wine?” He asked. 

“No, no thank you. Did you like the sketches?” She asked, following him to the office. 

“Yes, I did and I like them a lot.” He gestured to the drawings laid out on his table. 

“Fabulous. I’m glad you like them.” She said smiling. “Does this mean I have the case then?”

“If I can be the final decision on anything?” He said. Wanting to have the last say in what was used often put some advertisers off and they refused. But Ron was insistent. 

“That’s no problem, it’s your design, I know you want to make sure it’s not shown in a light you object to.” 

Ron let out a breathe. “Then the case is yours if you want it.” He said. 

“Great, I’ll get some final copies to you as soon as I draft them and let you know what magazines will give us space and how much. Nothing gets signed until you give me the word.” She told him. 

“Great, great.” 

“Ron, there is something I wanted to ask you.” She said facing him after he walked her to the door. 

“And what would that be?” He asked. 

“I wanted to know if you would go the ministry event with me?” She asked. 

Ron fell silent. “The fundraising dinner thing their doing?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she said with a smile, “that thing. Would you like to go with me?” She asked again. 

“Listen Pansy I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” He avoided her eyes. 

“Ron, it’s just a dinner event.” She said wondering what he was so nervous about. She hadn’t planned to initiate sex until after the event. Well, maybe the evening of the event. 

“I know, but we have been friends and in all honesty not that close. I mean you’re are close with my sister, and I just think it might be weird. You understand don’t you?” She was still avoiding her eyes. 

“I’m not sure I do Ron,” she said honestly, “but its ok, I’m sorry if I made this awkward for you.” He nodded but still didn’t meet her eyes. “I’ll get those sketches and parchments to you soon.” Again he nodded and she left. 

That hadn’t gone the way she planned. She didn’t know what he meant by things getting weird. The girls night was tomorrow. She really needed to talk to Ginny. She had to get a baring on what Ron was thinking.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: another gathering of the girls  


* * *

Hermione had bought stronger spirits tonight. She needed it. Severus refusing her had been a hex in her self esteem. She didn’t think it would make her feel bad but since she had time to dwell on it, she realized it did. 

She admired Severus a great deal. She had hoped that he would see the woman she had become, thanks to his mentoring. He was her favorite teacher because he made her fight for her recognition. She liked to be pushed to the limit of her abilities. He was doing it again. He was making her fight. 

She never looked more forward to a night with the girls then tonight. She needed to get out what she was feeling and the support they promised each other when they toasted was something to feed off. They would give her more of an idea of how to proceed.

Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were getting the living room ready and settling into chairs on the floor when Luna came flying through the floo. She zeroed in on the nearest goblet of vodka and gulped it down, with all three girls staring at her. 

“Ok ladies, I guess it’s safe to assume that I wasn’t the only one to have issues with asking them to the event.” Hermione said as they were seated. The fare tonight consisted of Mexican delights. Nachos, mini tacos, bite sized burritos, and chips and salsa. Hermione also had two huge bottles of vodka. After being rejected by Severus she needed the extra burn. 

“Lucius said no to me as well. What about you two?” she asked Luna an Pansy. Both girls with food in their mouth shook their heads. The girls needed to band together. Whatever problems they were having, there was a solution. 

“Ok,” Pansy said getting serious, “we all had problems, what were they? We can figure this out, we just need to see what obstacles we encountered and see who can help who that’s all. We still have time before the event to turn things around. Alright then, who’s first?” Pansy urged the girls on. 

Hermione started. “Well, Severus seems to have trouble getting over the former student teacher aspect, which I don’t understand. We haven’t been student teacher for several years, so why would he feel that way?”

Pansy jumped in. “Maybe he doesn’t want anyone to assume that you to did anything while you were at Hogwarts.” 

The other girls seemed to think that it was plausible. Hermione however wasn’t to convinced. “Fair enough, but the chances of that happening are slim. I could understand if I was a student last year, but I wasn’t.” It made sense. It had been several years since Hermione had graduated. 

“How about this,” Luna said after taking a sip of her drink, “The Quibbler ran an article a few years ago on couples with large age gaps. Several letters came in from readers who have dated former teachers and they ended up with very happy relationships. I’ll send them in an anonymous owl. He will probably assume it’s from you though.” Luna finished with another drink. 

Hermione thought about it. Severus read nearly everything he came across. He was as addicted to books as she was. No doubt if he was sent the letters he would read them. Hermione smiled. “Ok Luna, go on and send them. I’ll deal with Severus if he questions it. So how about you, what did Greg say?” 

Luna finished her whole goblet as the girls laughed at her distress. “I don’t know actually. When I asked he said ‘isn’t that an event you need a date for.’” The girls let out peals of laughter. 

“He said that?” Ginny said having a hard time holding her laughter. “Oh man.”

“Yes, he did. I’ve been trying to flirt but he hadn’t been picking it up. I’m at a loss now.” 

“Don’t worry,” Pansy said, “I’ll talk to Greg. He just needs to be clued in, he’s a bit thick when it comes to signals from ladies. He always was.” 

“He’s a bit thick with more then that.” Ginny said. Laugher reigned again, but Luna brushed it off. She actually liked that Greg wasn’t a huge intellect. Those types of men tended to ridicule her eccentricities. Greg wasn’t one to put her down, or make snide comments. She liked how he matured. 

“OK Gin, you now.” Hermione said. “What did Lucius say?” 

“That I’m too young.” She took a drink. “There’s too much of an age gap.” She too another drink. “I’m too close in age to his son.” She took another drink. “He’s too old for…..”

“Ok Gin we get it.” Hermione said. “He has problems with the age difference.” Ginny winked and finished her drink. 

“Well maybe I can help with this one. I can talk to Draco. He’s been wanting his father to get out and date. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about it.” Ginny made an odd face.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure about bringing his son into this.” She said. 

“You heard Hermione,” Luna said, “Draco wants him to start dating, maybe he can help.”

Ginny gave a shrug. She might as well, she had already tried and failed. What could it hurt. “Well that just leaves you Pansy, what did Ron say?” Luna asked. 

“Ron said things would get weird.” She said. All the girls froze, their hands with food stopped halfway to their mouths. They looked up at Pansy then around at each other. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ginny asked. 

“I have no idea. I was hoping you might know, you’re his brother.” Pansy said. 

“I have the same genes, but not the same brain.” She countered.

“Does he think you and his sister being friends would be a problem?” Hermione asked. 

“Why would he, I dated his best friend didn’t I?” Ginny said. All three girls nodded and fell silent again. 

“Weird?” Luna said. “I’m baffled. I really have no idea what that’s supposed to mean.” The others nodded. “Ginny when you find out, tell me too please, because this is going to keep me awake for days to come.” 

The others laughed again. “I agree,” Hermione said, “I’d also like to know.” 

“Alright, alright, Ill talk to Ron. You just leave him to me.” Pansy rested a little and resumed her snacking. Before long the food was gone and once again the girls were swearing diets for the next week. 

The vodka had dwindled down and there was just enough to put a shot amount in each glass. “Ok ladies,” Hermione said, holding her glass, “we may have hit a few obstacles but we can come back form this.” The other three cheered while laughing. 

“All we need is a little determination and focus and we will each attend the charity ball with the man we want. This is not over and we will not take no for an answer will we!?” 

“NO!” They shouted. 

Hermione stood up. “We have targeted and decided we will get the men we want won’t we!?” 

“Yes!” All three stood up laughing. 

“Here’s to success in the making.” Glasses clinked and the last of the vodka vanished. The girls ended up staying and spending he night. None of them were in any shape to fly or apparate away.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: plans in action  


* * *

Two days later Severus received an owl . It had no return address or signature. In the envelope was several folded up articles. His confusion went away when he read them. They were testimonials from teachers who eventually dated students they had encountered some years later. 

Severus grinned. Hermione must have sent them. He noted the Quibbler cover on one of them and thought she must have gone to Luna Lovegood for the information. He knew they remained good friends, Hermione mentioned her several timed over the years. 

Grinning, he figured he might as well read them if she took the trouble to send them. He sat down and went over all of them. There were some who had problems at first just like he was having with regards to the age, but eventually got over it and decided to take chance. Many claimed it was the best decision of their lives. The students admitted to have a deep respect for their former teacher and the professors delighting in the fact they were able to teach such fine students. 

Severus could relate. Hermione was a brilliant woman and he took pride in contributing to that brilliance. As annoying as she was as a child, when she grew older she matured in a lovely lady. 

If he dated her, would people talk? He didn’t want any of her friends giving her guilt trips over it, but then again Hermione had always made decision for herself and didn’t care about what others thought. Anyone who was friends with her would know her well enough to understand that guilt trips didn’t work on her.

He folded up the papers again and out them in the envelope. He had to admit, it was flattering that she approached him. No woman had ever been that upfront with him before, unless she was a prostitute. Hermione didn’t play games and he liked that. She knew what she wanted and asked for it. 

Could she handle being with him? Could he handle being with her? He could care less what the public thought of him. The public could kiss his ass. He didn’t want Hermione viewed in a bad light. 

On the other hand, she seemed to be willing to take the chance. Maybe he should too. He got up and quickly quilled a note to Lucius. Meeting his old friend for drinks might help.

 

 

Hermione met up with Draco for lunch. “Ok Hermione, what is it?” He asked, leaning forward over the table as they waited for their order. 

She chuckled. “What makes you think I want something?” She asked smiling. 

“When you make it a point to insist this much over a simple lunch it’s because you want to talk about something. So come on, out with it.” He said. 

“Alright. Ginny would like to go with your father to the charity event.” Draco’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Really?” He grinned widely. Hermione nodded. “All she has to do is ask.” 

Hermione laughed. “She did ask, Draco?” He refused. 

“What?!” Draco yelled in a hoarse whisper. “What do you mean, he refused?” 

“According to Ginny he’s uncomfortable with the fact that she’s so much younger then him.” 

“What has age got to do with it, lots of men date younger then themselves. Hell it used to be commonplace centuries ago.” 

“I know that, but your father isn’t thinking that way. He thinks he’s too old.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I told him time and again to get out there and live a little. I’ll go talk to him. I’ll make him see reason.” Hermione smiled. She knew Draco would want to do something.

After lunch Draco made his way to his fathers study. Lucius looked up in surprise and smiled. “Draco? To what do I owe the visit son.” 

“I need to talk to you father. What’s this I hear about turning down a date?” He looked at his father eye to eye, having grown to the same intimidating height. Lucius rolled his eyes. 

“Now Draco, where did you hear about that?” He asked. 

“Never mind where I heard it, but Ginny didn’t cry on my shoulder if that’s what your asking. I heard elsewhere. Why did you turn her down?”

Lucius turned and began pacing his study. “Draco she’s your age, correction, she’s a year younger then you.”

“And that matters how father?” Draco had to smile at his father’s paranoia. 

“Do you support this?” Draco nodded. “I can’t believe this. You actually think I should date a girl young enough to be my daughter.” 

Draco approached his father and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Father, first off stop calling her a girl, Ginny is a grown woman now, a divorced woman. Which brings me to my next point.” Lucius merely lifted an eyebrow at his son. “She’s divorced and most likely doesn’t want anything serious.” 

Lucius stopped and thought. She had said that they could help each other with the loneliness. She hadn’t said anything about commitment. 

Draco smiled as his father weighed the pros and cons. He knew his father wanted Ginny, it was obvious. “Listen, I’m going out with Severus tonight for drinks, I’ll think about it.” Draco nodded and left his father to his thoughts.

 

 

Severus and Lucius sat in their customary seat in the pub they always went to. With drinks in each hand and a set of fine cigars they were men that obviously had something on their minds. “Let me set something up Severus and you tell me what you would do.” Lucius said. 

“Alright, then I’ll do the same.” Lucius agreed. Then began. 

“Ginny Weasley came to me asking about investment opportunities. I gave her a few and then she drops the biggest shock I’ve ever heard.” Severus had quieted significantly, feeling his stomach drop. “She wants to have sex.” 

Severus said nothing. He didn’t know what to say. “Lucius, would you believe the same thing happened to me?”

“Do tell.” Lucius said taking a drink. 

“Hermione Granger came to me asking for assistance with a new potion design then mentioned testing it on each other.”

“So I take it it’s a sexual potion.” Lucius ventured.

“Something like that.” Severus said. “So what do we do?”

“I don’t know. My issue is the age, what’s yours?” Lucius asked.

“I used to be her teacher.” Severus said as if it was an obvious factor.

“So, that was years ago. She’s a potions master too, isn’t it commonplace for mentors to have something with their apprentices?” Lucius asked. 

“She was never my apprentice.” Severus countered.

“So what’s the big deal?” Lucius asked. 

“She’s also Ginny’s age, so what do you have to say about that?” Severus said looking his friend in the eye. Lucius remained silent and the men fell into a pattern of drinking and smoking.

“You think I should go don’t you?” Lucius asked. 

“Go where?” Severus asked, then had a flash of insight. “She asked you to the benefit didn’t she?” Lucius nodded. “Hermione asked me as well.” Lucius and Severus finished their drinks and cigars in silence.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: more plans in action  


* * *

Pansy knocked on the door to Greg’s flat. It was customary for him to take a long time answering and today was no different. After knocking about five times he answered barefoot, in jeans and a long sleeve thermal. 

“Hey Pans, come on in.” She went inside closed the door behind her. 

“Hey Greg, how are things going?” She asked taking a seat. 

“Not bad, you want a butterbear or a wine?” He asked. 

“No, no thanks, hey Greg sit down.” He sat down and looked at her. “I want to talk about Luna.” She said. 

“Yeah, you know the strangest thing happened with her.” He said, leaning forward. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Well, she’s doing this article thing about the new law changes, you know all the reporters are doing that.” Pansy nodded. “Well she’s been coming to the prison to report there, and after a few days she kissed me.” 

“She did?” Pansy asked, smiling. “Why did she do that?”

“I don’t know, then the other day she asks me to the charity thing at the ministry.” 

“Really? What did you say?” She was still smiling. 

“I told her I would be her back up if she couldn’t find a date.” He answered. 

Pansy couldn’t help it, and started laughing. “Oh Greg.” She said still laughing. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“She’s trying to ask you out.” She said. 

“What? No, she wouldn’t.” He said frowning. “Really?” Pansy nodded. 

“What did you think the kiss was for?” Pansy had finally gotten control of her laughing. 

“I don’t know. Girls kiss all the time don’t they?” He said. 

“Yes, we kiss out friends on the cheek all the time.” Pansy said. At Greg’s strange look she spoke again. “Where did she kiss you?” 

“On the lips.” He answered. 

“Well, that should tell you something right?” Pansy said, letting him digest what she said. “Listen Greg, when you see her next, just ask her what she meant by the kiss alright?” She suggested. 

“Yeah, I think I will.” He stayed quiet for a moment. “Are you sure that’s what she thinking?” 

Pansy nodded. “Yes Greg, I’m sure.” Pansy left him a short time later. She knew it would be easy, Greg just needed to have it pointed out to him. She hoped Ginny would have an easy time with her brother. 

 

Ginny walked right into Ron’s house. His siblings had free access to his home, unless he was in a meeting or needed privacy then they wouldn’t be able to open the door. 

“Ron, are you home?” She called out closing the door. He came out of the hallway a moment later, a cigarette in his hand. 

“Hey Gin,” he said as she hugged him, “what’s going on?” He asked, sitting in an armchair. 

“I was going to ask you that.” She said sitting in her favorite chair across from him. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean Pansy.” She said. 

Ron rubbed his eyes. “She came to you, did she?”

“In a way. What did you mean Ron about things getting weird? She doesn’t understand so she came to me.” 

“She’s your friend Gin, what happens if there’s a huge row and you come in the middle?” 

Pansy felt her heart go out to her brother. “Ron I dated Harry, remember?” 

“Yes and remember when you split up?” He countered. Ginny looked away for a moment. She did remember. Harry cheated on her and for several months Ron and Harry didn’t speak. When Ginny got over things and made her peace with Harry, Ron didn’t know what to do. He and Harry eventually made up but things were never the same. The closeness they had before was all but destroyed. 

“Look Ron, things happen alright. Now me and Pansy are grown women, and I know you aren’t the cheating kind. I know she isn’t either.” 

“We both thought that about Harry as well.” Ginny nodded. 

“Ron, even as badly as things ended with Harry, I wouldn’t change anything.” She said. 

“You wouldn’t?” He asked. 

“No Ron I wouldn’t. I had some great times with Harry. I’m not happy things ended the way they did, but they ended regardless. I think me and Harry were just too young to get that serious. We needed to have time to grow. Things were rushed and we found ourselves somewhere way too soon.” 

“Yes, I suppose.” He admitted. 

“Ron, don’t let what happened with me and Harry discourage you. Pansy is lovely, and she likes you a lot.” Ron looked aside for a moment. “Do you like her Ron?”

“Yes I like her.” He said softly. “Although I’m not sure I like her enough to start something. We haven’t spent that much time together. What if it leads to nothing?”

“Then go with her to the event, and find out. There’s no harm in that is there?” She asked. 

“No I suppose not.” Pansy smiled at her brother. She knew all he needed was a little urging.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: more invitations and acceptances

* * *

Four different owls made their way across to four different residences, each one baring roughly the same message. That four different man had been spoken to. Now, a few days later, four different ladies were looking in four different mirrors, before setting out to see the four men in question.

 

 

Hermione took a steadying breathe and knocked on Severus’s door. She smiled and hid her nervousness. “Hermione, come in.” He stepped aside and let her enter. It had been a week since she had asked him to the benefit. Plenty of time to go over the letters and articles Luna had sent him. 

“Thank you Severus.” She entered and followed him to the lab. Again she didn’t give him the customary greeting kiss. Severus found he didn’t like going without his greeting. He had gotten so used to it.

Hermione walked over to the table and looked down at her notes. Severus had made a few additions to her parchments. “This is remarkable Severus. I hadn’t thought of these combinations.”

“Yes, it is obvious to those versed in occlumency. However I anticipate a lengthy brewing process.” He moved and sat in a stool at her side. 

“I can see that. She leaned over, resting on her elbows and looking at his notations. “It looks like it will have to sit and simmer for two weeks at the very…..”

“Hermione.” He said softly, interrupting her. She turned her head and looked at him. 

“Yes, Severus?” She said just as softly. 

“I think we should talk don’t you?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“Alright.” She said taking a seat in her stool and facing him. “Lets talk then.” 

“You haven’t mentioned anything about the request you made.”

“You refused. It would have been redundant wouldn’t it?”

“And mailing me material isn’t?”

Hermione let out a soft laugh. “Luna must have done that. The girls talk to drown our sorrows you know.”

“Of course.” He looked aside and then back. “And they said nothing to you, when they discovered I was the one you were speaking of?”

“They did say something Severus.” He gave her a nod as if to say ‘I told you’. “They wondered why you would not be interested.” Severus looked up at her. 

“No one said anything about your age or mine. Luna even sees how much we have in common.” Severus nodded. Luna was a Ravenclaw and valued for her intellect, so it made sense that she would see things as Hermione did. 

“She sent some interesting material.” He said, unsure for the first time in his life of how to proceed.

“Listen Severus, if my asking you to the benefit has made you uncomfortable, believe me that was not my intention.” He looked over at her. “Please just forget I asked, if it will make you feel better.” 

“Hermione, I must know something.” She gave a tilt to her head. “Why did you ask me?”

Hermione remained silent for a moment but kept her small smile. Severus was paying close attention. “Severus it is common knowledge among all who know me that I appreciate a man of intelligence. You are brilliant and I find that very attractive. You are a man of few words, but when you speak you make a fine point. You speak with an eloquence of an experienced man. You are a master in your field and highly respected, rarely making mistakes and learning from the ones you make.” Severus merely watched as she sang his attributes as no one else had. “Your voice is sumptuous and often erotic at times.” He gave her a strange look. “Yes Severus, without your knowledge you show an eroticism in your speech and manner. Low tones that caress the listener.” Hermione moved her stool a little closer. “Your eyes are intense, a deep black a girl can loose herself staring in.” She slid closer, her knees touching his. “And your hands Severus, they move with deliberate calculation, confidence in their actions. A lady would wonder how they feel…..”

“Stop Hermione, I see your point.” He said looking away. 

“I could go on for some time Severus. You are a very physical man, and a brilliant one. That makes for a very desirable package.” Severus merely looked at her. Hermione slid back, and Severus felt his mood drop at the loss of her knee against his own. 

“Severus, it would be an honor and a delight to share your company for the evening at the benefit.” Severus rolled his eyes and looked at her to see a wide grin. 

“A bit over the top with your request aren’t you?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

She let out a giggle. “Severus, I would love it if you would attend with me.” He gave her a half smile. 

“Very well, Hermione.” She smiled brightly and made a mental note to send Luna a case of her favorite muggle candy. 

 

 

Ginny handed her cloak over to the house elf and followed the small creature to the study. “Lucius.” She said smiling. 

Lucius rose. “Ah Ginny, please come in.” He gestured to the armchair. 

“Thank you,” she said having a seat, “now Lucius, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?” 

“I have come across a wonderful investment opportunity and thought you might want the details.” He said from over at his desk, gathering a folder of parchments.

“Of course.” She said leaning forward as he came over to sit next to her. 

For the next twenty minutes Lucius gave her insight and answered questions about the information he provided. As she made her copies and prepared to leave he stopped her. 

“Ginny, may I ask you something?” He said as she was putting her cloak on. 

“Of course Lucius, anything.” She said in a casual manner. 

“I would like to know why you asked me to the ministry event?” His face was serious, so Ginny knew he was concerned. 

“Because I find you quite attractive Lucius. We have something in common in that we are alone. I thought you would understand not wanting to be lonely but at the same time not wanting commitment. I am not looking for seriousness after what I’ve been through and I would never presume to take Narcissa’s place.” He looked at her intensely, taking in her words. 

“Yes Ginny I understand. I understand perfectly.” He took on a faraway look, but brought his gaze back to Ginny when she touched his arm. 

“Lucius, I would never want you to feel anything but comfortable with me. If I had overstepped any boundaries by asked you to the event I apologize.” She was smiling so sweetly up at him that Lucius felt it to his bones. 

“I do feel comfortable with you Ginny.” He said in a low voice. 

“Comfortable enough to look past the age.” She asked with thundering pulse. Lucius held still for a moment and then gave a small nod. “Lucius, will you attend the dinner with me?” She whispered. Lucius closed his eyes and opened them, then gave her another nod. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

 

Greg was just finishing up the last of his paperwork when Luna entered. “Greg?” She called. 

“Luna, did you get everything you needed?” He asked, turning from his files. 

“Yes, everything is finished, my final article will appear in a few days. I just came to get my cloak and my escort out.” She said with a smile. 

“Of course.” He took her cloak off a hook on the wall and after a required search of her purse and cloak he walked her to the gate. “Luna may I ask you something?”

“Of course, what is it?” She asked. 

“Last week, when you kissed me,” he said and continued at her nod, “what exactly did that mean?” He asked with a confused look. Luna felt for him. He really hadn’t had a clue to her intentions. 

“Well Greg, I find you a very attractive and I admire the man you’ve become, and I would like to know that man better.” She said, hoping she was understood. She had a feeling speaking plainly would mean more to Greg then playing games. 

“So when you asked me to the ministry gala, it wasn’t because you couldn’t find a date?” He asked. 

“No Greg, it was because I want to go with you. I still do, as a matter of fact. That is if you would go with me.” She said hopefully. 

Greg smiled at her. He felt flattered. Luna was a lovely girl and so soft spoken, he was glad that she felt this way about him. “Yes Luna I would love to go with you.” The two smiled at each other for several minutes before Luna left. 

 

 

Pansy made her way to Ron’s house. She had under her arm several final drafts of adverts to appear in a few periodicals. As he insisted, she needed his final word on them. She had sent an owl telling him she was bringing them by so when he opened the door he wasn’t surprised to see her. 

“Hello Ron,” she said stepping inside, “let me show you the final drafts I’ve brought.” He nodded as they walked to his office. Ron signed off on her adverts and took note of when they would appear. Pansy also made arrangements to get feedback form the magazines as to how they were being received as well. Ron would know how well the campaign was going the entire time. 

Before she left, he spoke. “Pansy, wait a moment please.” She stopped and faced him, waiting patiently. “Would you sit down for a moment.” 

“Of course Ron.” She sat down and again waited patiently. 

“I think I should explain something to you.” He said sitting opposite her. “I spoke to my sister a few days ago.” 

“I figured she might come to you. When we were all together we vented some feelings. I guess she felt the need to say something.” Pansy told him. 

“Yes, she did. I’m sure you are aware of how things are with Harry and myself since they split.” She nodded. “If he hadn’t dated my sister, I would have been still disappointed, but less so if he had cheated on another girl. I know that makes me sound like a git, but it’s true.” 

Pansy nodded. “It was worse because it was your sister. I understand Ron. Anyone would be upset about that. You aren’t alone in how you think.” 

“Yes I know, and I’m worried that getting personal with you might end up badly for you and Ginny. What if something happens and your friendship isn’t the same. I would hate for that to happen. I know first hand that it’s not fun.”

“Did Ginny agree with that when she spoke to you?” Pansy asked quietly. 

“No she didn’t, she said that we were all older and more mature and we would all be able to handle what comes.”

“And do you agree Ron?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Pansy watched his thoughtful face. “But I think,” he paused and looked at her, “I’m willing to try.” He said in a whisper. 

Pansy smiled. “That would be nice. It doesn’t have to be anything serious, we don’t have to rush.” She said, glad that he looked relieved to have spoken his mind. “Maybe we can start with a simple date.” 

Ron grinned. “Like the ministry charity?”

Pansy smiled back. “Yes. Would you like to go with me?” She asked. 

He gave her a defeated smile, and nodded. Pansy felt her heart take flight.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: the ministry gala  


* * *

The Ministry had decorated with eloquence. The hall rented for event was covered shades of gold. It was like stepping back to the Yule Ball but in gold. 

Greg and Luna arrived first. Ever the consummate reporter, Luna had shrunk a camera and was wearing it as a ring to take as many photos as possible. She would be writing an article for the Quibbler on the event. She also charmed her notepad and mini quill in her purse to take notes through the evening. She would go over them later. 

Greg didn’t mind one bit, he liked that she had made it easy for herself to enjoy the evening as well as do her job. The quill and ring were charmed to work when she wanted them too. This way she could relax. 

She looked lovely, in a sleek white dress down to her ankles and a rope style straps that gathered at her back. Her hair was braided and arranged elaborately in a complicated but beautiful French twist style. He would not even attempt to figure out how she did it, he just stood back and admired the look.

Greg was simple with his robes. Classic cut black dress robes and a timeless white shirt look. Next to Luna’s white was an elegant compliment indeed. The two made a stunning pair.

Ron and Pansy arrived next, and greeted Luna and Greg, without realizing that Luna had snapped a picture as they approached. 

Pansy was in a strapless black gown that fit tightly in the bodice and waist. The long skirt twirled about as she walked on Ron’s arm. She wore no jewelry except a silver chain around her neck. Ron was in black dress robes and white shirt, having forgone the tie. His exposed neck was slightly casual but he was never one for ties, and he had a way of making it look sexy. 

They settled on a table, making sure to chose one for all four couples. They were talking casually as Lucius and Ginny appeared. 

Luna snapped a photo of what had to be the most elegant couple in attendance, but she expected no less of Lucius Malfoy. He was always dressed to his utmost no matter the occasion. Tonight was no different. He was dressed in custom made dress robes, complete with silver buttons containing the Malfoy crest. His hair loose and free about his shoulders was smooth as the silk on his cream colored shirt. A matching cream scarf hung on his shoulders under his jacket collar and fell down to his waist. 

Ginny was at her loveliest this evening. She was in dark emerald green, off the shoulder gown that looked like silk wrapped around her waist. The long skirt was slim and hugged her legs showing off her figure. The silver studded flower design at her hip matched the earrings she was wearing as well as the shinny comb that held her hair up in a lose carefree up do. Removing it would allow her bright red locks to fall, but her shoulders looked lovely bare.

Ron was amazed to see his sister looking as elegant as she was tonight and greeted Lucius with a firm handshake. The three couples were getting along wonderfully and the champagne was flowing as Hermione and Severus appeared. 

Hermione was glowing as she walked on Severus’s arm. Clad in a gold skin tight gown with thin straps that made the ladies wonder how she managed to walk, but she moved with grace. A gold broach at her shoulder was attached to a sheer scarf that ran down her back to her hip where another broach fastened it to the dress. The rest of the scarf flowed down to her knee where her gown stopped. Her matching gold strappy heals elongated her legs. She had highlighted her hair for tonight and had it pinned up showing her neck. 

Severus was dressed in solid black, black shirt and also had a scarf that matched Hermione’s dress. His hair was trimmed slightly and was flowing nicely. They made a wonderful couple and Luna made a mental note to give every couple a copy of the photos she had taken. 

The evening was remarkable. Speeches from ministry officials let everyone know that the charity event had raised enough money to make several upgrades to orphanages around England. Everyone was given pamphlets as to what orphanages would benefit from the money raised. It had a secondary purpose in that it allowed many of the attendees a chance to donate privately as well. 

As the evening moved, the dance floor was exposed and the table emptied as they all went to the dance floor. Hermione glanced at her friends as she moved in Severus’s arms. Luna was cradled by Greg and smiling up at him. Her hand in his against his chest. Her whole body moved in sync with his. 

She looked over at Pansy and Ron. They moved as though they were a long standing couple. Pansy had her face buried in his neck and a hand weaving in his hair. Ron was caressing her back with both hands, enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms. 

Ginny and Lucius embraced with a tenderness Hermione didn’t know existed. Lucius was holding her like a lover. On hand drifting along the small of her back, the other keeping her firmly against him. He was leaning down and speaking to her, but the curtain of hair hid them from the world. 

Hermione turned her face to the side and brushed her lips against Severus’s cheek. He held still and she gave him a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and gave him small kisses along his jaw. 

When she rested her face on his shoulder, he kissed her jaw, she barely felt his lips but it lit her body ablaze and sped her pulse to threatening levels. His hold on her waist tightened just a bit, bring her closer to his frame. She felt this hips against hers, an intimacy she had never felt from the professor before. She thought about asking him back to her house at the end of the evening but didn’t know how he would take that. Would he think its too soon? Would he think that’s all she saw in him? She had much more respect for him then just the physical and she wanted him to know that. 

No, for their first night together she wanted something a bit more meaningful. At least she wanted him to feel it was more meaningful. She wanted him to understand the death of her admiration. Tomorrow night was girls night, and she needed it. She needed the advice of her adopted sisters. 

The dance ended and they made their way to the table. Before Hermione had a chance to sit Ginny spoke. “If you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to head to the ladies for just a moment.” 

“Oh Gin, I’ll go with you. Luna, Pansy, what about you?” They each nodded and the four girls were off. 

“Why on earth do girls go in wolf packs?” Ron asked to no one in particular as he sat and took a drink.

“Don’t you know anything about women Mr. Weasley?” Lucius said with a laugh.

“He grew up with one sister and five other brothers Lucius.” Severus told him. 

Ron looked over at Greg who also seemed to be aware of the humor. “Does someone want to fill me in here?”

“They are talking about us Weasley.” Severus announced, Reclining comfortably in his chair. Ron nodded in understanding as the four men settled in their chairs and waited for the not so secret conference to conclude. 

 

Hermione was checking her hair in the mirror along side Luna as both Pansy and Ginny washed and dried their hands. 

“Luna I thought you were going to cover this while we were here?” Ginny asked. 

“I have been covering it.” She said smiling as she told them of her ring, and the quill in her purse. “I’ve been taking notes all night. I will have stacks of parchments to go over.”

“Hey Gin, you and Lucius looked pretty close out there,” Hermione teased, “what was he whispering to you?” 

Ginny blushed as the other girls looked at her. “He was commenting on my appearance that’s all.” 

“Yeah, commenting and nothing else.” Pansy gave a knowing look and they all giggled.

“Commenting on the dress or how it would look in the floor?” Luna asked, sending the girls into full out laughter. 

“Hey Luna does Greg know that your reporting tonight too, or is that why you hid the camera and notes.” Pansy asked. 

“He knows. He was really impressed that I found a way to report and have fun at the same time.” She said. 

“Does that ring work when you aren’t wearing it?” Ginny asked. At her nod Ginny ushered the girls into the lounge area of the ladies and they sat on the rounded chair. Luna levitated the ring and when they were all arranged the ring went off about five times, catching several shots. 

They were high spirits when they exited the door. Three of the girls fell into silence and as Ginny left last and shut the door she looked about to see all of them looking at Harry Potter in his dress robes looking at them. He had appeared to be waiting until; they came out. 

“Girls go on ahead, I’ll just be a moment.” The girls left in silence back to the table. 

“How are you Harry?” She asked, but made no move toward him. 

“I’m alright thanks.” She smiled and nodded at him. “You look lovely tonight Ginny.” 

“Thank you. So do you.” He was quiet again just looking at her. “Are you here on your own?”

“No,” he looked over his shoulder and gestured vaguely, “I’m here with Lucy.”

Ginny nodded. Lucy was the girl he cheated on her with. “So you two are still together?”

“No, we just happen to both be single at the moment and didn’t want to go alone.” He said. She nodded again. 

“Harry, did you want something? Or were you waiting for someone, because the ladies was empty when we came out…….”

“No Ginny I just wanted to say…..” he stopped and gathered his thoughts, “I guess I just wanted to say that you looked so happy dancing with Malfoy. And it made me feel good to see you happy again.” 

Ginny gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you Harry, that means a lot.” 

“I know that when I apologized before it seemed as if I was just saying what I thought was expected of me, but …..”

“Harry, we don’t need….”

“Wait, just hear me out.” She gave him a nod. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I’ve said it before but I think after the years that I’ve had to reflect and especially seeing you here tonight and see how happy you look, well, it makes me realize that I’m sorry this time for the right reasons.” 

Ginny remained silent. “The right reasons?” 

“I only thought about myself, and not you. I didn’t think about your feelings and I know I hurt them terribly. I destroyed the trust that you placed in me, not to mention the friendship that we had. You deserve, Ginny, to have been treated with respect, and I didn’t do that. I’m sorry I didn’t do that.” 

Ginny was speechless for a brief moment. “Thank you,” she whispered, “it really means a lot to hear that.” She meant it. For too many years she wondered if Harry regretted what he did. Now she knew.

“I hope things work out for you Ginny.”

“I hope they work out for you too Harry. Goodnight.” She said with a smile and walked out to the ballroom, her head held high and her stride defined. 

Lucius held out a hand as she approached. “Is everything alright?” He asked. The others were watching as well. She knew everyone at the table was aware that Harry had spoken to her.

“Yes Lucius everything is just right.” He couldn’t help but return her brilliant smile. As they left the ballroom and headed to the front entrance to retrieve cloaks Ron pulled her aside for a moment.

“Everything alright then Gin?” He asked, with more seriousness then Lucius had. 

She held her brothers hand. “Yes Ron, no worries. Everything is fine. He just had to say one last things that’s all.” 

“So you didn’t have a row?” He asked, thinking Harry had wanted her back. 

“No Ron, it wasn’t like that.” She smiled again. “Everything is just fine.” Ron grinned slowly. Ginny seemed happier for some reason.

“Alright then.” He gave her hand a squeeze and went to fetch Pansy’s cloak. 

“Ladies, I’ll see you all tomorrow night.” Hermione said before Severus returned. The three other girls nodded, and couple by couple they all left. 

 

A/N: I wasn’t planning on adding Harry since I am going to focus much more on Hermione and Severus from here on out, the suggestion came from Jessie and I thought it was a good one. Hope you like it.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: letters  


* * *

Hermione was pouring sake into small cups. The girls had decided on Japanese cuisine for the evening. The table was covered in small bowls. Each place setting had an empty bowl of it’s own as well as utensils and wide spoons. She knew Luna was partial to chilled wine so she had a bottle in case anyone wanted that. 

One by one the girls showed up and while in the midst of sampling their hearts out they were looking at what appeared to be nearly two hundred photos from the charity event. 

“Luna how did you manage to take so many photos?” Pansy asked. 

“Photographers learn to let the camera go off at nearly every opportunity. You won’t always get a good shot so the more photos you have, the more options you have.” She explained. 

The girls were delighted not only with the group photos from the lounge, but also the random shots of the couples. Luna had sets of their photos for all the girls. 

“Alright ladies, what do we do now? I don’t know about you but I want him oh so badly.” Hermione said, setting down her sake. 

“Oh, I do too love, so how to go about it is the question. Any ideas?” Pansy asked. 

Silence.

“Oh come on now, surely someone has an idea.” Hermione gasped. 

“I thought you were the smart one.” Ginny laughed, sending the others into giggles. 

“Ok, how about this,” Luna said, “we take them each on a weekend away, like a getaway.” 

“It’s a thought,” Pansy said, “a good one, but where?

“We could always rent a villa somewhere, I’m sure there are plenty of vacation spots to look at. Since the summer holidays are about two months away, there won’t be waiting lists or anything. Chances are we will each be able to find a place to take them.” Luna said. 

“Oh Merlin!” Pansy shouted with a huge grin. 

“What?” Ginny asked. 

“Castle MacFearson!” She cried out. “Of course, why didn’t I think of it before.”

“Castle macwho?” Hermione asked. 

“Castle MacFearson has been in my family for years. We can take the men there, it has four wings, we could each have one. It would give us privacy for romance and we can all meet for dinner in the evenings. There is so much to do there as well. It has a huge indoor pool, and a waterfall on the back landscape. There a music room a ballroom, a game room, we’d have a great time there.” She was getting excited. 

“Who lives there now?” Ginny asked. 

“Nobody does. My father’s sister was the last inhabitant, until she died of course so now the lands run with the solicitor, but he lives outside the castle in the village, and then of course the house elves. My parents vacation there all the time.” 

“Will we be able to go?” Hermione asked, feeling her own excitement rise.

“Of course, they suggested it to me a few times when I was at Hogwarts and I had my sixteenth birthday there. It would be no problem. We can get it in about two weeks, all I need to do is send off some parchments. That’s plenty of time to convince the men for a weekend getaway right?”

The girls looked back and forth amongst themselves grinning. “It seems great to me.” Ginny said sitting up straighter. 

“Me too.” Hermione added. “Luna.” The blonde smiled and nodded. The girls lifted their sake glasses and drank.

 

It took Pansy only a few days to secure the castle and the elves were notified to have each wing prepared for guests. The girls sent four owls to their gentlemen. 

 

Severus,   
After a delightful evening of dinner and dancing at the charity, I am writing to you to ask if you would like to take a weekend holiday with me. Pansy Parkinson has prepared her family’s Castle MacFearson this coming weekend so we might enjoy ourselves.  
It would give us a chance to spend some time getting to know each other personally, as I have been wanting to for some time.   
I am hoping you will reply in the affirmative, as it would be much appreciated.  
Hermione

 

Hermione,  
How could I refuse such a charming request? I would be delighted to take a weekend holiday with you. If the charity event is anything to go by, this coming weekend should be most enjoyable. Please let me know when and from where we will leave.   
Until then,   
Severus

 

 

Lucius,  
I was wondering if you would like to take a getaway with me to Castle MacFearson this weekend. As you know it has been in the Parkinson family for some time, and she is taking all of the girls there for a holiday.   
I would absolutely love to spend the time with you. I am hoping you feel the same way.   
Ginny

 

Ginny,   
I am well aware of the castle, I’ve been there a few times myself. I should be delighted to take the weekend with you. As lovely as you were at the event, I am quite looking forward to the time we shall have.   
L. Malfoy

 

Greg,   
I was hoping you might be free this coming weekend to join me for a little getaway. Pansy has a beautiful castle in her family and we are going to spend it there relaxing and having fun.   
I hope to hear from you soon.   
Luna

 

Luna,   
Yes, I could use a holiday at the moment. Things here are hectic. I’ve been to that castle for a party Pansy had so I am familiar with it. It sounds like such fun, count me in then. I’m sure we will have a great time together.   
Greg

 

 

Ron,   
Might you be free this weekend for a excursion my family's castle? The girls are all going to get away from things for a few days and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the time with then you.   
We will have plenty to do and a huge castle at our disposal. I eagerly await your reply.   
Pansy

 

Pansy,   
I would love to go. I’ve heard a lot about your family’s castle and I can’t wait to see it. I’m sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with.   
Let me know when we leave.   
Ron  
P.S I’d rather spend time with you as well.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: arriving at the castle  


* * *

Hermione was awed by the castle. While it was nowhere near Hogwarts size, it was impressive none the less. Each couple had been given a different wing but by no means were confined to it. The weekend was on it’s way to being most enjoyable, as each couple would have more then enough space to themselves, as well as chances to gather as a group. 

Hermione had no idea the grounds themselves were so vast, with gardens stretching out to an orchard and a river leading to the village. When they arrived Pansy let them know that tea would be available in the garden setting in an hour. Everyone should be at the castle by then. 

Hermione and Severus unpacked and changed. Since they had begun working in the potion together, she had seen him in casual clothes more consistently. She loved how he looked in his jeans, black shirt and boots. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. They walked arm in arm down to the garden setting and greeted the others. 

Everyone had arrived and was having a good time. Hermione looked around at her friends. Luna and Greg were chatting enthusiastically with Pansy and Ron. Luna was sitting closely beside Greg and holding his hand while he talked to Ron, Luna had her legs crossed and was brushing the arch of her foot across his calf as she spoke to Pansy.

Ron was speaking to Greg as he leaned back in his chair. His arm was draped across the back on Pansy’s chair as she leaned her body against his. Her arm was lazily resting on his leg, while she was speaking to Luna. 

Each couple looked completely at ease with each other. It was something that would have been unheard of when they were young, but thankfully they had matured over the years. It was easy to see they were all happy, Severus and Lucius included. Hermione smiled, and turned back to Ginny. “Luna looks happy, doesn’t she Gin?” 

Ginny leaned forward. “Yes she does. They haven’t been apart since they arrived.” Lucius was talking to Severus as he rested his arm around Ginny’s hip. “They immediately left to go unpack and didn’t come down for almost two hours according to Pansy. She wasn’t around when Lucius and I showed up.”

“Really?” Ginny nodded. “I’m glad, she’s had a thing for him for so long.” 

Hermione sucked in a breathe as she felt Severus’s hand on her back running his fingers along her spine. Neither man saw it but Ginny was looking right at her and slid into a smile.

Hermione was ecstatic. The feel of Severus’s caress was amazing. It was too bad she had a shirt on. The feel of his fingertips on her bare skin was something she just had to feel. 

“I saw that Hermione.” She whispered. 

“Stop it.” Hermione couldn’t resist a giggle. A giggle joined by Ginny, but both ladies quickly quieted when they saw Lucius and Severus looking at them. Both men exchanged looks of humor. At their age they were only far to aware of the secrets of ladies. 

 

After tea, Luna and Greg took a walk along the grounds. Hermione watched them leave with their arms around each other, walking at a slow pace. Pansy and Ron held hands and walked to the game room. Pansy mentioned wanting to learn to play billiards. Lucius and Ginny took off for a fly around the grounds. Lucius loved to fly and Ginny did too. 

“Lucius doesn’t usually fly at home.” Severus commented as they walked around the castle. “It’s a shame, he always used to fly when we were younger.”

“Well if he is going to continue seeing Ginny, he should get used to it again. Ginny is always in the air.” She grew just a tad serious. “Do you think they will continue?”

“I sincerely hope so. Lucius shines when he is on her company. I like to see him happy again.” He offered her his arm, which she took. 

“I like seeing Ginny enjoy herself after the years that she’s had.” Hermione said rested her hand comfortably on his forearm. It seemed so natural to walk with him this way, with his hand covering hers. He had a soft touch, that she didn’t think capable from potions master. 

With all the ingredients to prepare, a brewer had to keep their hands clean. Hermione had a strict moisturizing regimen that she followed otherwise her hands would be cracked and red. Severus obviously applied the same diligence since his hand was smooth on hers. 

“What happened to her Hermione? Why did she divorce?” Severus asked, with a genuine concern. 

“He slapped her.” Hermione said plainly. 

Severus stopped for a moment and looked at her. “Did he?” 

“He did indeed.” Hermione confirmed as they continued walking in no general direction. “Ginny took after him with a beaters bat, but he managed to run faster then her.” Hermione let out a laugh at the image of Ginny attacking him. 

“Good. Ginny Weasley was never one to let a man treat her that way.” Severus commented. “I assumed she began divorce proceedings before he could catch his breathe.”

“Yes, the next morning she had begun the process with her legal advisor.”

“No wonder she ended up with everything except his trousers.” Severus said with a chuckle. 

Hermione laughed. “If she had found a way to take them she would have. She said that if she couldn’t beat the life out of him, she would make his life as uncomfortable as possible. She made no secret of it, either. He lost a great deal of respect, from everyone he knew. No doubt Igor Petrov regrets his actions.”

“Yes, but not for the right reasons.” Severus said dryly. Hermione looked to him to comment when he gaze caught the room they were passing.

“Oh wow!” Severus followed her gaze when she let out a gasp. It was the castle library. Severus followed her into the room just as excited. “Oh my ..Severus look at these, some of them are ancient texts and have been out of print for decades.” 

“This is amazing indeed Hermione, some of these are perfect research sources for the potion.” He said, glancing at a few of them. “Before we leave here, we need to ask Pansy if we can borrow a few of these.” 

“Severus look at this,” she brought a book over and showed him a section, “these plants are often used in meditations by those training on occlumency. We might be able to utilize them in the potion. Neville has several of these in his greenhouses.” 

“That’s a good idea. If he doesn’t have them, he will know where he can procure them.” He reached out to take the book and in doing so covered her hand with his. Hermione felt her whole body warm up. She looked up and met his eyes. His touch had a way of doing that to her.

Severus took the book at set it on a nearby table, then took her hands in his. Hermione watched him slowly lower his face to hers. She lifted and met his lips. He had the gentlest kiss she had ever known. This was no unsure boy who was self conscience about his actions. This was a man. A real man who relished the experience of kissing her. He wanted to kiss her. He wasn’t kissing her just to get more, he wanted to feel this with her, she could tell. She could read so much from his kiss.

Severus held only her hands as he deepened the kissed, parting his lips and waiting until she parted hers to invade. He stroked her tongue gently with his own, coaxing a reaction from her. 

Hermione felt her body responding. She pulled her hands from his and lifted them to his shoulders. When he slid his arms around her waist she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. Severus was strong, she felt the broadness of his shoulders as she held him. 

She tilted her head and gave into the heat of his kiss. He was holding her tightly, molding her curves against his frame. He leaned against the edge of a sturdy table and spread his legs so she could stand between them. Her hips fit perfectly against his. Severus wondered what her soft legs would feel like wrapped around him. 

One hand slid up her back cradling the back of her neck. She felt his erection against her and pressed her body closer. Severus was such a fabulous kisser, turning her body on with just his lips and keeping it going with his caresses. 

“It figures you two would be the ones to have a snog in the library.”

Hermione and Severus parted lips and turned to face Ron and Pansy in the doorway, arm in arm, smiling at them. Hermione hadn’t let him go and wasn’t about to. She felt Severus‘s hands shifting about behind her back. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and with a neat flick, shut the door. 

Turning back to Hermione he took her lips with his again, picking up as if nothing had separated them. Hermione let a small groan into his open mouth. Severus felt himself harden even more. He wanted nothing more then to bury himself inside her, but he was not about to take her on a hard table in the library. 

He pulled away from her lips and dropped down to her neck, sucking gently. He didn’t want to mark her, but her responses were driving him to loss of control. She was holding his shoulders tightly, and leaning in close. 

He felt the heat of her body warming him. He felt such lust when he held her. A surge through his being to take her clothes off and hold her skin to skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of her and discover everything that would make her shudder and cry out. He wanted to make her loose control. 

He kissed along her neck downward, as her head rolled back. Her fingers clutched onto him for dear life. Severus wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and held her close. 

“Pardon me.” A high voice called to them. They took a moment to regain their senses and looked at the house elf that was standing nervously on it’s feet, shifting it’s weight back and forth. 

“Yes?” Severus asked, keeping Hermione close to him.

“Miss Parkinson says to inform you that dinner will be served in an hours time.” The little creature said quickly. 

“Thank you.” Severus said. The creature vanished away. He stood to his height and looked down at her. “We should go and change.” He said softly. Hermione nodded and they left the library, arm in arm.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: dinner and fun  


* * *

Dinner was a wonderful affair. The castle elves hadn’t had a dinner party for some time and were glad for the chance to use their talents. A epic feast was prepared and everyone was given the change to sample many dishes. 

There seemed to be four different conversations going on at once. Ron and Greg, Luna and Pansy, Hermione and Ginny, and Severus and Lucius. 

“This is just fabulous, it feels like we are back at Hogwarts again.” Hermione said to Ginny, in their own world among the chatter. 

“Yes, but this is far from a Hogwarts table.” Ginny agreed. 

“Yes, we would never have this kind of elegance at the school.” Hermione said taking a drink. 

“Yes, but there were many chances to steal a kiss in the library weren’t there?” Ginny asked with a wink. 

Hermione slowly looked at her then smiled. She leaned forward and asked, “Ok who told you, Ron or Pansy?”

Ginny smiled back. “Ron. He actually wondered if you two were going to have a shag right there among the potions section.” She whispered in case anyone heard. 

“You know Ron always thinks with his head in the gutter.” But she had to smile. “It would not have gone that far.”

Ginny giggled, but not too loudly. Not that it would have matter, the laughter of Greg and Ron was enough to echo in the dining room. “So things are good are they?” Ginny asked. 

“Things are very good, and they can only get better.” Hermione said with a smile. “What about you? How did the flight go?” 

“It was wonderful. Lucius is magnificent on a broom.” She said. “We toured the castle ground and saw the waterfall on the far end of the gardens. It’s not huge but its nice.”

“When I heard Pansy mention it I made it a point to see it myself.” Hermione agreed. “Did anything happen?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny grinned. “Something did indeed happen.” 

“Well, come on, you know about me. He kissed you didn’t he?” 

“Yes he did. And he’s is wonderful with the kissing. He has such a passion, one I never felt with the tosspot.” Hermione giggled at Ginny’s name for her ex. She never referred to him by name anymore. 

“Are you sleeping in the same room or separate rooms while you’re here?” Hermione asked. 

“We have separate rooms but they adjoin each other. The master bedrooms in each wing adjoin. You have the master in your wing don’t you?”

“Yes, but me and Severus agreed outright hat we would share a room.” She said. 

“I thought about asking Lucius the same thing but I didn’t want to add pressure, but I’m sure, well not sure, but I’m hoping that we will not use both of them.” She said. 

“Or maybe you will.” Hermione said with a wicked grin. Ginny joined in her giggle as the house elves cleared the tables. 

Desert was a joy to behold. Small dishes were placed in the table and every manner of sweet taste was offered. 

After desert Severus asked Hermione to take a walk in the gardens. They strolled along talking of the various books they had found in the library, until they came to the orchards. 

The trees were abundant with fruit and just needed a day or two before the house elves would come and collect them. Hermione and Severus looked silently around and moved toward further into the orchard. She turned to Severus and smiled while he moved closer and smiled back. 

She wanted another of his kisses but before he got too close they heard a gasp. Severus held a finger to his lips and took her hand in his. Moving to a ledge some feet away they walked slowly and quietly, not making a noise. They looked at one of the many thin areas of the hedge and saw to the other side. 

Hermione’s eyes flew open. Luna was on her back, laying on Greg’s cloak as he lay on his side covering half her body. She was panting as his hand moved about under her skirt. Greg was planting light kisses along her face and open lips as she writhed on the ground. 

Greg kept up a steady pace, keeping his moments gently on her, easing her into a climax rather that rushing it. Severus looked over at Hermione. She was watching with wide eyes, and couldn’t take her gaze away. Severus leaned into her and took her shoulders, whispering in her ear. “She enjoys it. Look how she gives herself over to him, trusting him to please her.” His voice was a mere breathe, for her ears only. 

She leaned back and whispered just as quietly. “He wants it to.”

“Yes, it will be something he can be proud of, to send her to Elysium.” His hands came around her waist drawing her closer to him. “It is an erotic sight to see a woman loose herself in ecstasy.” Hermione let her body relax against his as his words flowed over her. 

Luna tried to hold in her shrieks but some of them found a way out of her. She clutched onto Greg and her whole body shook from it’s release then went limp. Greg continued caressing her legs and kissing her passive face. He spoke but it was too quiet to make out any words.

Hermione realized her whole body was slack. Severus was holding her body against his and she was glad, she did think she would be able to support herself after what she just saw.

“Merlin.” She whispered. 

“Merlin has nothing to do with it my dear. Although I’m sure he inspires us in many ways, but Greg wanted her to feel that and he made sure she did. Look at him.” Hermione let her eyes drift over to Greg. “Look at how he holds her in his arms.” Hermione looked closely. Greg had a hand under her back cradling her ribcage. His other hand was easing strand of hair away from her face with his middle finger. 

“Look at how his touch is gentle, like he caressing a treasure.” Hermione looked up to his face. Greg was looking at her face, taking in every expression she was making. “He cares for her, you can see that can’t you?” She nodded, brushing her cheek against his. “Rest assured Hermione, Greg will see to everything she need and wants.” 

He took her waist in his grip and lifted, easing her away from the hedge. Hermione walked like a zombie held by Severus. She was still engrossed by what she saw. Hermione herself had only had one partner. Viktor Krum. From books she had read and movies she had seen when she visited her parents, Viktor was far from creative. He never would have thought of a tryst in the gardens. He was conventional, in a bedroom and always on top. Hermione had a suspicion he didn’t like giving anyone power even in bed. 

Severus walked slowly, letting her mind work. He wondered what she was thinking, but didn’t ask. It was obvious she had never seen a couple in the flesh. Pictures were one thing, but watching someone live, especially a couple she knew personally was something entirely different.

He stopped and looked at her. “Feeling alright Hermione?” He asked with a tease. She didn’t say anything, she just nodded. 

Off in the distance a giggle sounded. They looked to the side past another hedge. Another couple, she thought. Was this orchard full of shagging?


	13. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: severus and hermione find another couple  


* * *

They walked over to another hedge and peered in. She found Ginny and Lucius on a stone bench heavily snogging. Ginny was straddling his lap and they kissed like a starving couple, but Hermione could understand. They had each been alone for so long and were hurting for some contact.

“I guess when you haven’t had any for some time, it comes out like a volcano.” Hermione said with a smirk. Severus lifted an eyebrow in agreement and turned back to the couple. 

Hermione let out a breathe as Lucius lifted her onto the bench and dropped to the ground on his knees. Lifting her skirt out of the way he buried his face in her pussy. Ginny’s head rolled back and her chest began heaving. 

“My goodness, no teasing here is there?” Severus said. Hermione was still speechless. Severus saw that look in her eyes. Taking advantage of another opportunity of verbal seduction, he moved behind her and leaned in again. “Do you enjoy that Hermione, having your essence tasted?”

Hermione could only watch as Lucius feasted on her closest lady friend. He was holding her legs wide apart and caressing her thighs. “I’ve only had that once.” She admitted. 

“Only once? What a shame.” Severus whispered, reached around and gripping her hips. 

“He didn’t like doing it.” She could take her eyes away from Lucius and Ginny. She was mesmerized at Ginny’s rapture. 

“From the sound of things he wasn’t as eager as Lucius appears to be.” She shook her head slowly. Viktor was no where near as excited as Lucius was who feasted like a man at his last meal. Ginny was panting and gasping for air, but made no move to stop him. 

Severus wrapped his arms tighter caressing her ribs, inches away from her breasts with their puckered nipples. She could feel them tighten up under her layers. Ginny was close, Hermione could tell.

“Mmmm look at that.” Severus whispered, digging his erection into her ass. Ginny arched her hips out and shook as she let out a low shriek. Lucius reached up and held her when she went limp. 

He was still kneeling between her legs but he had her pulled against him and was kissing her. “She can taste herself on him,” Severus whispered, “look how excited she is.” 

Hermione couldn’t take her eyes away. Ginny was about to swallow him whole, she had her hands woven into his hair and was pulling him close, devouring his lips. She felt Severus take her shoulders and ease her away, giving Ginny and Lucius some semblance of privacy.

Hermione had once again fell silent. She was thinking about what she had seen. How Severus had held her as she watched the gardens come to life. They walked back into the house, making their way to the wing they were given. Hermione said nothing. 

She wanted to be intimate with Severus even more now. He had seen her reactions and he wasn’t a fool. The way he held her while she watched her friends was a clue that he wanted her as well. That he knew she was excited and she felt his excitement as well. She felt his hardness against her as he held her body against his own. Severus was a very physical man, she could tell. She could only hope that she wasn’t a disappointment to him. Despite her vast intellect, sex was the one area where Hermione didn’t have a wealth of practical knowledge. She knew Severus would be patient. 

They halted as they heard a gasp. Hermione looked at Severus. Easing from him she stood near an open door and looked in. Pansy was leaving against the billiard table in the game room, with Ron behind her. He head her around the waist in one hand and was massaging her breast with the other. 

Hermione watched without moving an inch or making a sound. Pansy leaned forward and looked over at Ron as he quickly unfastened his jeans. Taking her hips, Pansy let out a groan as Ron slid inside her from behind. He thrust into her slowly, withdrawing and sliding back in as if he had all the time in the world. Pansy leaned forward on the game table and threw her head back. 

She gripped Severus’s hand and brushed her cheek against his as Ron leaned down over her and turned her face to his for a kiss. He pulled her hips back to meet him when he pushed forward, using the table as leverage. Ron made sure she felt it all, every bit of him. Pansy let her head drop and absorbed Ron’s movements. 

Hermione was too busy watching Pansy to see that Ron had noticed the watching couple. She turned to leave but Severus held her still. Ron hadn’t stopped. He was watching her as he moved, knowing that she was attentive to what Pansy was feeling. Ron kept his eyes on the couple at the door while he leaned over Pansy, bracing his weight on his hand next to her shoulder. He slid his free hand under her hip and searched for her hot spot.

Pansy let everything out, not caring if anyone heard. Hermione wondered if she would be embarrassed to discover that she was being watched. Ron obviously didn’t care. He was still watching them. Pansy was bucking back against Ron, urging him on. He stood straight up and gripped her hips firmly. Hermione was shocked at the speed he was picking up. Pansy was being thrown forward and pulled back, but she loved it.

Hermione held Severus’s arm with both her hands and without realizing had arched her back slightly, pushing her ass against him. Severus was aware of it, even if she wasn’t. Hermione was a voyeur, and that was good to know. He could feel her arousal as Pansy approached her peak. His former charge liked a hard ride apparently, and Ron was more then obliging. She was shrieking now as she arched her back and let go. 

Hermione could believe her eyes. Ron had ridden her through her whole orgasm and as she collapsed on the billiard table, went back to moving slowly in and out of her. He was stroking her back and caressing her hair. He looked back to the couple at the door and nodded ever so slightly.

Severus listened to her breathing, wanting now more then ever to get her alone. “Come with me Hermione, everyone else is otherwise entertained.” She merely nodded and followed him up the stairs. Their room had been prepared. The bedcovers were turned down and the fireplace was lit, warming the room. Hermione turned and face Severus.

“It seems everyone really needed this weekend.” She said. 

“Yes, that much is apparent.” He came closer and took her hands in his. Nothing else, just her hands. “And what about you? Do you need this weekend just as badly? He asked. 

“Oh yes.” She whispered and slid her arms around his neck, taking the kiss she had yet to claim from the gardens. 

 

a/n: sorry this one is so short, but the next one will be much better, i promise.


	14. chapter 14

  
Author's notes: severus and hermione.....well just read it, you'll understand  


* * *

Severus’s kiss ignited her already warmed body. Hermione was hungry. She needed him. She poured everything she had in her kiss, feeling his hands roaming over her back, up and down her spine. 

She felt her t-shirt being pulled up. She broke away and looked at the intensity in his eyes. Raising her arms above her head, he slid the garment over her head and tossed it aside. 

Severus looked at her full breasts in their simple cotton bra. She was ample, ad curvy, just the way a woman should be. He stayed still while she pulled his shirt from his jeans and unbuttoned it. Her hands slid over his shoulders and she eased the black fabric down his arms. 

She reached up and took his shoulders again, delighting in his warm skin. His chest was dusted with black hair, and he held still while she touched him, enjoying it. The women Severus had been involved with had wanted a lot of foreplay, which he was more then willing to engage in, but he noticed they rarely took the time to explore him. He found it quite to his liking. 

She ran her fingertips along his ribs and up his back bringing her chest against his. She inhaled the scent along his neck and caressed his back while Severus reached around and unhooked her bra. Hermione let her hands come away only long enough to pull the offending garment away, then held him again. 

Severus closed his eyes and let her caress his chest with her breasts. He felt her pebbled nipples brushing over him, and he groaned. Hermione heard it and realized the power she had over him. 

Taking his hand she climbed onto the bed bringing him with her. He moved close to her, leaning in for a kiss. As she kissed him, she took his shoulders and pushed. Severus realized she wanted him on his back. He gave in and relaxed wondering if she was ready to mount him this soon, but she didn’t. 

Hermione straddled his lap, both of them had their jeans still on, which confused him all the more. What was she doing? He considered asking but she leaned forward and kissed his chest, dismissing any thought of talking. He let his eyes fall shut as her hands ran along his ribs. Her touch was fire along his body, but he loved it. 

She was planting kisses all along his chest and his eyes shot open when she took his nipple in her mouth. He let out a loud groan and without realizing it, had arched his back slightly. Hermione flicked her tongue over his hardened nipple rapidly. Severus fisted the sheet at his side and let his head fall to the side biting his lower lip. 

He had never been treated to this before. He was used to taking control, to making his partner feel this way. To have Hermione take this time with him was just amazing. She moved to his other nipple, giving it equal attention and reveling in the response of his body. 

She kept her hands moving along his chest and ribs as she lowered her kisses down his torso. When she got to his jeans she stopped and sat up, looking down at him. Her breasts were rising and falling, and Severus wanted to reach out and touch then, but he stopped as she began unfastening his jeans. He froze and held her eyes with his. 

When she had his jean unzipped she reached down and pulled his boots and socks off, letting them fall with a thud to the floor. She looked up at him and pulled his jeans past his hips bringing his boxers along with them. She never looked away from his eyes. 

He started to rise but she again pushed his shoulders. “No Severus, just relax.” She said to him gently. Severus laid back with a slight frown. No woman had ever told him to relax. They asked him to do things, which he had no problem doing, but never had he had a woman take this much control. When he got head he was usually standing or sitting. When he fucked he was always on top or mounting from behind.

Hermione eased his legs apart and settled in between them. She took him in her hand and ran the flat of her tongue slowly along the underside of his cock from the base to the head, flicking her tongue over the smooth stretch of skin leading to the eye. Severus let out a loud groan. He gripped the pillow behind his head. 

Hermione gave him another lick, this time taking his head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bulbous tip. Severus’s chest was rising and falling with effort now. She slid her lips down his shaft and began sucking, breaking every now and then so she made slurping noises. 

Severus was reeling in sensations. Hermione’s lips and tongue were very talented. He had never been giving this kind of attention. Hermione was enjoying his body, not just giving him good feelings, it seemed as if she enjoyed doing this to him. Hell, even if she didn’t, it seemed like she did and that was enough for him. 

Hermione slid down as far as she could, gagging slightly. Severus’s head shot up. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

She slid off him, leaving a saliva trail connecting her lips to his cock. She nodded lightly then held his eyes as she slid down again. To Severus it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. A beautiful woman enjoying his cock and letting him know she enjoyed it. 

All too soon it stopped, and Hermione rose up on her knees, still looking at him. She quickly unfastened her jeans and slid them off. Severus again tried to rise. He wanted very much to return her oral gift to him, but once again Hermione stopped him. 

Leaning on his shoulders, she straddled him. Reaching down with one hand she guided him to her pussy, and looked at him again. She watched his eyes as she engulfed him inside her. Severus rolled his head back and let his eyes roll back. 

Hermione’s heat felt like a divine embrace. She sank down until she had him buried inside her to the hilt. She leaned down and gripped his shoulder, pressing her breasts to his chest. “Severus, you feel wonderful.” She told him kissing his lips gently. 

Severus reached around her and caressed her back and hips. She had no idea how much her compliment meant to him. Women had many times told him he was gifted, talented and substantial. Hermione told him how he made her feel and that touched him. She rolled her hips, arching into him while she held him, and for the first time in his life, Severus was with a woman who wasn’t fucking him, who wasn’t being fucked by him, Hermione was doing something much different. He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled as she moved over him. Hermione was making love to him and he loved it. 

She saw the bliss in his face as she rocked her body, taking him deep, shallow, slow and easy, taking her time and enjoying him. His hands came up and held her shoulders, his hips began to rise with hers, he was letting out groans with his panting. She fed off the noises he was making. 

“Does that feel good Severus?” She whispered into his ear, kissing his jawbone. 

“Yes.” He said without a seconds delay. 

“It feels good to me too.” She rolled her hips again. “I knew you would feel good Severus.” He kissed his cheek, brushing a strand of black hair away. “I have fantasized about this for so long.” She took his mouth in a kiss and delighted in his passion. He kissed her back with ardor plunging his tongue deeply, caressing her intimately. 

She moved faster sitting up and resting her hands on his chest. She started moving with aggression, thrusting her hips forward. Severus was sliding around on the bed from her movements and he felt his body loosing control. He gripped her hips tightly. 

“Wait….Hermione…you …..you haven’t……,” he tried to speak but her movements were distracting him. 

“I want to see you Severus.” She leaned forward, bracing her arms beside him, her breasts barley touching his chest. “Come on Severus, I know you want to let go.” 

“Oh gods….Hermione……” He panted against her, his grip moving to her ass as she moved faster, urging him toward his release. He thrust up into her hard. “Hermione…….” He lifted her up and off her knees as hot seed filled her pussy. He grunted loudly from his throat as he came hard.

Hermione gave a small smile as she was lowered back down. She felt him deflate slowly inside her. She watched his face. Every muscle was now relaxed as he labored to breathe. He looked completely satisfied while he basked in the afterglow of his release.

She settled against his body stretching out beside him resting her weight on an elbow as she looked down at him for a moment. His face was passive and he had just enough energy to slide an arm around her back, resting it on her shoulder. 

She had never felt more pride then this very moment. She was telling the truth when she said she had fantasized about this. His image had kept her up for many nights. She nestled into his chest and closed her eyes. Yes, this man was well worth the wait.


	15. chapter 15

  
Author's notes: more severus and hermione  


* * *

Hermione stirred, feeling movement against her chest. She reached up but found her hands held down. She opened her eyes and focused. Severus was holding her hands in his, their fingers woven together. He was circling her nipple with his tongue, then blowing and watching the little nub pucker up. 

She smiled down at him. After a moment he looked up at her but said nothing, merely held her eyes and moved to her other nipple. When he had them both puckered he took each in his mouth and sucked them back to smoothness. 

“What time is it?” Hermione asked, with a glance out the window. It was still pitch black outside. 

“It’s two in the morning.” He said, moving higher and covering her body with his. He held her head in his hands, caressing her hair with his fingers. 

“You couldn’t sleep?” She asked with a smile. 

He kissed her gently. “I’m well rested now my darling.” He leaned down and kissed her jaw. “I think it’s your turn to lay back and enjoy yourself.” He said sucking her earlobe. He fully intended to show her how much he appreciated the care she had shown with him. Severus was still riding a euphoria from what she had done. He had never felt that way before and the aftereffects were a new feeling as well.

“Mmmm, really?” She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side as Severus kissed and sucked along her neck. She gripped his fingers tightly and brought one hand to her lips kissing his knuckles. 

Severus was aware of her gesture and it touched his heart. The fact that she needed to show her feelings in those small ways made him feel as he never had before. The little kisses she didn’t have to give him, meant even more because she didn’t have to. He felt the kiss all the way to his neck.

He lowered and worshipped her breasts again, making sure every inch was kissed. She was soft and warm, still feeling the heat from their earlier encounter. She let him have his way, trusting his judgment like he had trusted hers. She felt his touch through her whole body. 

Severus was gentle in his caresses. She was a true treasure and he treated her accordingly. He ran his fingertip down her stomach until he came to her bush of brown curls. She smelled clean, from the cleansing spell he used earlier but he was picking up the scent of arousal. She was enjoying his touches, that was obvious.

He eased her legs apart easily. Hermione let them fall to the side and waited. Her eyes closed and her head resting on the pillow to the side. She looked beautiful laying there open to him and waiting for him. Severus looked at her closely. Her lips were still plump and soft, calling to him, letting him know he’d be welcome again. 

He leaned down and kissed her folds. They were just as soft as her other lips. He ran the tip of his tongue along her labia, slipping into her slit gently. Hermione breathed in deeply at the feel of his warm breath on her. 

He held her knees wide apart and licked her from the bottom of her slit to her clit. He felt her lips tighten under his tongue and smelt a new flash of arousal. He dipped his tongue into her, tasting her juice. She was sweet. Oh so sweet and he was going to accept what she was giving him. 

Hermione let her body fall limp as Severus drank her down. He was slow and deliberate in his movements, not leaving any spot on her untouched. He reached under her legs and lifted her thighs on his shoulders, cradling her ass in his hands as he dove into her. 

Hermione’s head rolled back and forth on the pillow as she heaved to breathe. Was this how Severus felt when she gave him head. He was marvelous, delving deep with his tongue and drawing out her juice. He tasted her the same way he kissed, using long strokes of his tongue. He gave her lips a kiss every now and then. 

Hermione felt her hips arch upward on their own. Her thighs felt tense and she felt her toes curl. It was building in her body, starting in her belly and then focusing on her lips as Severus sucked on her clit. It shot down her thighs and up to her breasts, puckering her nipples yet again. Severus loved those little peoples, always letting him know when he was doing something right. 

She lifted her hips, reaching for something her body desperately needed. Severus pulled away but kept his thumb rolling over her clit. Her hips were thrusting upward as he moved over her. He leaned over her watching her face contort as her body approached it’s climax. 

She was gorgeous, her whole body was responding to his touch. “Look at me.” He said. He couldn’t stand that she had her eyes closed. She opened them and focused on his deep black ones. Gripping his arms in her hands, she squeezed and relaxed her grip as she kept her eyes locked with his. 

Severus was harder then he was when she had control. She was excited by him, he was doing this to her. Hermione’s face tightened up, her brow furled, she lifted her hips up and let out a loud shriek as she came hard. Severus felt a flash of wetness on his hand as he continued to keep her orgasm going. 

Hermione let her body feel everything he was giving her. She fell back on the bed still trembling when Severus slid himself inside her. She arched her back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Oh Severus.” She whispered to him, unable to keep it inside. 

Severus felt his whole body jerk slightly at his name. It was more of a turn on then he thought it would be. It went straight to his heart. He slid inside her as deeply as he could, until his pelvis as was grinding against hers. He lifted her slightly and slid his arms around her back and waist, pulling her close, feeling the comfort of her warmth as she embraced his whole body. He had never felt this connection with a woman. He took her mouth with his and as he moved within her, he let his passion show in his kiss. 

Hermione felt like crying. She knew the depth of his feelings, she was drowning in them. His hold on her was tight. Their bodies were moving together, in a rhythm they both knew. Hermione lifted her legs and slid them around his waist, pulling him closer, letting her ankles lock together. 

“Severus……I love the way you fuck.” She said into his mouth as they kissed. 

Severus fed off her words. “I love the way you feel.” He was moving faster. Their bodies sliding against each other, slick with sweat. Hermione felt full, complete. Severus felt his body tighten up, but he wanted Hermione to find bliss one more time. 

He pulled his hand away from her waist and slid it between their bodies, searching for her hot spot. He felt her tighten up on him and he let out a groan. She started thrusting against him, gasping hard and squeezing his shoulders. She threw her head back and cried out. Severus felt heat flood his cock as she clamped down on him. 

He moved faster and faster, driving into her harder and harder, making her cried out more as he urged his body onward. He held her tight and started groaned loudly as his lower belly ached for relief. 

“Come on Severus, let me feel it.” She ground out, holding her forehead against his and griping the back of his neck. “Fill me up Severus.” 

It was enough to send him over the edge. He thrust hard, lifting her off the bed and let out a growl. He thrust hard again, and again, grunting and groaning the whole time. Hermione nearly felt crushed by his arms but it was a feeling she loved. 

Severus collapsed on her, still holding her. He gasped and panted, resting his cheek against hers. He tilted her head and buried his face in her neck. He felt himself soften inside her, but he made no move to leave her body. She still held him in her arms and it was a place he was reluctant to leave. 

Some time later, Severus looked down at her, watching her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, pulling her against his chest, then he went to sleep, with Hermione in his arms.


	16. chapter 16

  
Author's notes: aftergloow  


* * *

In another wing of the castle, Pansy Parkinson looked down at Ron Weasley, sleeping on his back. He was breathing steady, his face devoid of anything but his dreams. 

Pansy inhaled on her cigarette and exhaled with a smile. Looking out the window she gazed at the huge tree they had a view off. Ron was amazing. He made her feel so desired. 

Ron was a fabulous lover. Everything she had ever dreamed about was true. Ron was caring and a generous man. He made sure she had what she wanted. He was always asking if what he did felt good. He asked her if she wanted him to go slower or faster, did she want to feel him deeper. 

Pansy let her body relax against him. He was warm. His body generated a lot of heat and she loved it. She wanted more of it. After what she had experienced she knew she wouldn’t be able to give it up. Her previous partners were selfish and narrow minded. Ron was as far from that as possible. 

He wanted to hear her talk to him. He wanted her to share the moment with him. She thought back to the end of their night. She felt a surge of randiness and egged him on, telling him she wanted it harder and faster. They had nearly fallen off the bed from shifting about o much, but Pansy had been covered in sweat and her pussy twitched by the time they were done.

She inhaled deeply on the cigarette, the images still fresh in her mind. Ron had told her that Hermione and Severus had caught them in the game room, but left after a few minutes. She knew she should be embarrassed but she wasn’t. She was too caught up in the moment and what Ron made her feel to be worried about what she looked like or if anyone was watching.

“Is that one of mine?” She looked down at Ron, he still had his eyes closed but was wearing a slight grin. 

“Yes, I didn’t think you’d mind.” She admitted. 

“No, I don’t mind.” He told her holding, out his hand. She handed him her cigarette and let him inhale. When he gave it back she took one more hit and put it out before spooning against him. 

“You feel so soft.” He said into her neck. She gave a little giggle. “Better then any childhood teddy bear.” 

“Wow, I’m better then a teddy bear.” She giggled. “Did you have one?” She asked. 

“No, but Ginny used to tear the house apart looking for hers when Fred or George hid it.” He laughed. “We are going to have to talk in the morning Pansy.” 

“Really?” She felt slightly worried. “About what?” Surely he didn’t want this to be over. Maybe she hadn’t felt the closeness that she felt. 

“About us. We can’t just go back to being friends. We have something now, we need to talk about what that something is.” He said calmly speaking with common sense.

She smiled and snuggled closer. “Yes, we’ll talk in the morning.” They settled down to sleep and when she heard his low breathing she knew he had drifted off. In his sleep he reached around and held her breast. She covered his hand with hers and fell sleep with a smile. 

 

 

Luna held the bed sheet around her body as she looked out the window at the moon. Her mother had always felt peace when she looked at the moon and had named her baby after the peacefulness and tranquility she shared with the moon. Now years later she felt the same contentment that her mother had felt. 

She felt strong arms brush her hair aside and hug her from behind. She rested her head against Greg’s shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her neck. “I love your hair.” He whispered in her ear.

“Thank you.” She breathed out, letting her head roll to the side to give him better access. He nuzzled her neck and looked up at the moon with her. “You were so wonderful Greg.” She whispered. 

“You think so?” He said with a chuckle. “Why is that?” He asked.

“Your touch is gentle.” She said brushing her cheek against his temple. “You treat me like a lady.”

“You are a lady.” He fell quiet for a moment. “How do you feel about me?” He asked in a nervous voice.

She thought for a moment. He deserved her honesty. “I feel strongly for you. I wouldn’t say love just yet, I think its too soon to say that.” he nodded. “But Greg,” she turned and faced him, “I know I feel something stronger then just a passing crush. I have had my eye on you for some time and I admire the man you’ve become.” He looked in her eyes and listened to every word she was saying. “You’ve grown into a man to be proud of and I’d like nothing more than to have a man like you in my life.” He smiled down at her. 

Luna was a lovely girl and she was a passionate one. In his arms she had come undone, letting her body go and wanting experience anything she offered. He could still hear her soft sighs and her cries of climax. They were music to his ears. 

“I’d like that too Luna.” He said leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back, the both of them content to just kiss. Touching wasn’t necessary, it wasn’t needed. They each knew how the other felt. 

After a several moments they broke apart. Greg brushed her hair off her shoulders and held her jaw with his fingertips. “You are beautiful.” He whispered. She smiled at him. Together they walked to bed and nestled under the covers. 

They stayed there side by side, the moon letting in the only light in the room. Greg threaded her fingers with his. He was content. “We have something special.” He said quietly.

“Yes, we do.” She said, cuddling close to him. 

 

 

 

Ginny Weasley came out of the bathroom and walked naked over to the bed. Lucius was sleeping flat on his back, the bed sheet up to his waist. That gorgeous silken hair of his falling abut everywhere. 

He truly was a handsome man to behold. And he was a fabulous lover. She knew he would be. She felt such a joy in his arms. 

“Stop staring.” He said breaking into a smile. She smiled back.

“I can’t help it. You’re a sight to look at.” she climbed into bed with him, stretching her body out on her side beside his. He draped an arm around her and held her shoulder. “What are you thinking Lucius?”

“Several things. All nonsense I’m sure.” He said. 

“Come on Lucius.” She urged with a laugh. “Tell me.”

“I was just thinking that Draco would be so happy if he could see that I‘ve begun to live again, and then he’d run away traumatized.” Ginny laughed.

“He would be happy I think.” She agreed. “I’m happy too Lucius.” She added giving him a squeeze. He returned it. 

“I know you are Ginny, I know.” She fell asleep against him, breathing in his scent, leaving him to his thoughts in the night. It was some time before Lucius was able to sleep. 

He had not thought about making a connection to Ginny. He knew physicality was physicality, but he didn’t know that the intimacy they shared would lead to these thoughts. Thoughts of him and Ginny in every position conceivable. Thoughts of him and Ginny taking trips and fornicating all over the place. Those thoughts he expected. 

He didn’t however think he would imagine him and Ginny at Malfoy Manor, sipping tea in the lounge, or walking along the gardens. Holding hands as they walked the grounds and the nearby forest.

He never imagined he would think about another woman in his life, and to be honest it surprised him. He didn’t know what to make of it.

When he finally did sleep, it was only the comfort of the woman in his arms that made it possible.


	17. chapter 17

  
Author's notes: the end  


* * *

The next day, each couple spent the morning in bed, not rising until almost noon. They finally got together for dinner and then went to the game room. The gentlemen gathered to play billiards while the girls gathered with drinks at the opposite side of the room. 

They relaxed in armchairs in front of the fire, each relaxed in her own way. Each nursing a goblet or tumbler. Each at one point glancing back to look at the man they aligned themselves with. Each more then happy at their current state.

“Did everyone have a good night?” Pansy asked with a grin. The girls all shared a laugh. 

‘I know I did.” Ginny said. 

“So how are things as of now?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, I can say that Greg and I are going to be spending a lot more time together now.” Luna said with a smile. “He wanted to talk last night about how we felt. This morning too.”

“And you said what?” Pansy asked.

“I told him it was to early to say love, but something strong was there. He agreed.” Luna took on a peaceful look as she sipped her drink.

“Ok Gin, now you.” Pansy prompted.

“Things are good, I think.” She looked passive. 

“You think?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t think he was expecting to feel anything for me. I think he wanted to just stay physical, but I know he felt something.” She looked over her shoulder where Lucius was watching Ron shoot. “I think he needs time to deal with how he feels, but for now, yes, things are good.”

The other three smiled at her. “Pansy. Your turn.” Ginny said with a smirk. 

“He’s wonderful, a wonderful man.” She said. 

“That’s my brother.” Ginny said. 

“He said that we have something, and we will talk about it when we get back, but we can’t go back to being just friends, not after this.” She took a sip. “Should I be worried?” She asked Ginny.

“No, I think he just wants to enjoy the rest of the weekend and doesn’t want to talk serious right away.” Ginny assured her. “He wouldn’t have slept with you if he didn’t want something.” Pansy nodded and after a split second all three girls looked over at Hermione. 

She took on a blissful look and smiled. “It was fabulous.” The others looked to each other with smiles and then back at her. “I have never felt that way before and ladies, I like it.”

“Do you think I will continue to something serious.” Luna asked. 

“I intend to make sure of that.” She raised her glass and the others followed suit. “We do have the potion to work on after all.” With laughter drawing the confused attention of the men, the four ladies downed their drinks.

The End?


End file.
